Acceptance
by GuardianSaint
Summary: A rewrite of TMNTMentalistTLK lover's You Take The Good With The Bad. But with a few twists of my own. Nala is Scar's second daughter and is rapped by a lion on her father's content. Will Nala be able to move on and accept the past? Will Simba?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers, with permission from fellow author TMNTMentalistTLK lover I am going to throw in some twists and turns of my own and a few will stay the same. Now without further ado, here's the first chapter of the rewrite of TMNTMentalistTLK lover's Taka The Good With The Bad. Remember to leave a review, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few OCs and the start of the story. Everything else belongs to Disney and TMNTMentalistTLK lover.**

The sound of yelps and growls echoed through the grey sky of the shadow lands formerly known as the Pridelands. A rich brown lion stood at edge of the rocky fortress that stood in the middle of his kingdom, with a worried expession. The soul reason why he had let the hyenas in the Pridelands was so that the hyenas would make sure no male crosses the borders to challenge him but it seems as he watched a group of hyenas get plumet to the dry ground that he had picked useless guards. He watched as the large dark brown lion looked towards his direction before running off, following his gaze. The rich brown lion knew that he would lose a fight with this larger male, but maybe there was something he could give in return of him keeping his rightfully owned throne. The sounds of cub laughter caused the king to turn his bright green eyes towards the small area near priderock where a goldish teen lioness with a brownish stripe going down her head and back, playing with his young adult daughter. Some how he must not have good luck, he wanted a male heir to succeed him and he has three daughters, the only son he has is a grandson from his eldest daughter and he is a stink. A waste of air and never will be tilted heir, not as long as he's living. But as the challenging male got closer, he was able to see the young lion's qualities. That's when a idea came to him, he grinned before he headed down the rocky slope to greet the incoming male.

The intruding male stopped, his unearthly golden eyes locked on the male in front of him. "Are you the king?"

The rich brown dipped his head. "That I am. What can I do for you?"

The young dark brown male looked around before turning his head back towards the king. "I don't want to take your kingdom but I want to help. Your sidekicks are useless and I offer to defend your land...for a lovely price."

The king of the Pridelands looked at his second oldest daughter and smiled. "I'm sure we can work something out." he turned his bright green eyes towards the younger lion. "I'm King Scar of the Pridelands,"

"Akuma..." the dark brown male bowed.

 _TLK TLK TLK TLK_

Nala returned her half sister to her mother before quickly leaving before she was stopped by her mother who doesn't want her to venture away from priderock alone. But this was a most, teaching her little sister how to hunt wasn't nothing. It's just today happens to be the two year death anniversary of the late king and her uncle, along with her best friend and cousin. A lot has changed when her father took the throne and a lot of things stayed the same. Even though her father was now king, she has been titled _'Princess'_ ever since she was born. Her dad was the former king's younger and only brother, therefore making him in titled to being a prince. Another thing that made the young peachy cream lioness want to take a moment to her self was that her best friend and cousin was also her future mate, so even if her father wasn't apart of the royal family, she would still be classified as a princess. But her mind kept repeating the same question over and over, what would her life be like if Simba was alive? Different, better than now. Even though she's the current king's offspring, she's not in titled as heir and future queen. Her father doesn't believe in lionesses being crowned heirs, only a partner to keep his ego going. Princess Nala was deep in thought that she didn't notice someone else was around until a bulky dark brown furred lion, a bit older than her, with a mane darker than his coat and the oddest golden eyes walked out into the open plains.

The peachy cream lioness stopped walking and stood with her colorless paws separated, debating whether to run or flight. Aren't the hyenas supposed to keep males out of the Pridelands? The male must of sense her confusion, and must of read her body language. Because a smile grew on his dusty brown muzzle, "You have nothing to fear dear princess, unless you don't comply."

Don't comply? Nala shook her head before narrowing her green eyes that she inherited from her father. "Who are you? Does my father know your in his kingdom?"

The large male bowed before looking at the princess with a new glint in his eyes. "I am Akuma and your father knows I'm here. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gave me his blessing."

Blessing? Nala didn't like the sound of that or like the hunger look in his golden eyes. Nala turned to run back to the pride, but the male-Akuma was faster. He cut Nala off, blocking her path. Nala went to turn again but Akuma tripped her, by grabbing her back leg, Nala fell down hitting her chin on the dry ground. Before she could clear her dizziness, she felt something heavy on her before she cried out in pain. All she could do was lay there as Akuma put all of his weight on her. The pain from the intense mating was making her head swirl and her vision blurry, before everything went black she saw her father watching with no intention to help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Travass, Carmen738 and Lionesscreator; thanks for the reviews and thank you to those who favored and followed. To ease confusion, I want to state that the first part of the chapter is a flash back then it returns to presant time.**

 _Nala walked through the barren desert, she was begining to lose all hope of finding help. And at the moment the young lioness had other things to concern herself with. Like finding water and food. Luickly for her she happened to come across a jungle oasis that was on the border of the desert._ _**Finally**_ , _Nala thought with a sigh._ _ **Maybe if I can find some food and water here there may be someone that lives here that would be willing to help me. At least I sure hope there is**_. _With a deep breath the young peachy cream began her search for food and water. After a couple of minutes of looking Nala found just what she was looking for. A nice fat warthog was walking nearby, apparently hunting a blue bug of some sort._

 _Nala took the chance to lower herself into the hunting position. Luckly for her there was some dried up grass nearby in which she could hide. So Nala croutched as low as she could and when the warthog was distracted she took the opportunity to pounce. The warthog let out an earpiercing scream and took off. To Nala's surpirse the warthog was extremly fast and Nala had to run at top speed to chase him. No matter how hard she tried the peachy cream lioness could not catch the warthog. But Nala was bound and determined not to give up what could be her only chance of food. As luck would have it the warthog got stuck in one of the trees' lifted roots. But then out of no where a meercat came out and began to push on the warthog's rear end. Just when Nala was about to pounce on the both of them a male lion came out of nowhere and pounced on her catching Nala by surprise._ _ **Where the heck did he come from?**_ _Nala thought as the two continued to fight._ _ **It doesn't really matter. I saw these two first and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some male take them away from me.**_

 _With that in mind Nala pounced on the male lion and the two flipped a couple of time in the air before Nala finally succeded in pinning him to the ground. Then the peachy cream lioness heard the male say something really unexpected. "Nala?" he said looking surprised._

 _Shocked Nala quickly got of the male and ran off to the side._ _ **How does he know my name?**_ _, she thought freaking out a little._

 _"Is it really you?" the male said taking a step towards Nala._

 _"Who are you?" Nala asked totally confused._

 _"It's me," the male said. "Simba."_

Queen Nala awoke with a start, her peachy cream coat drenched in sweat. Her wide green eyes scanned her surroundings to take deep breathes as she seen farmilar sightings of her pride members. She looked at the large frame of the golden-red mane lion by her side. It's been a few months since she left and returned with her best friend and the love of her life. She can't express the feelings and emotions that bubbled up when she found him in the oasis. She had always had a crush on him, even though he was her cousin. She couldn't help it. He was charming, kind, brave and very handsome. Apparently, Simba felt the same and after a moment of confessions they had a very _heated_ romantic reunion. It was fine until she brought up the fact that he should return. They fought like...she wasn't sure what but after he stormed off she went to the waterfall that he took her to and cried. Simba was her only hope, and she couldn't go back to the Pridelands. Akuma would just rape her again and...tears pour down her face as she remembered it all. The reason why her father watched her be raped was it was a agreement. Akuma would keep the intruding males out but for a price and she was that price.

When she was finally able to contain her self she went to find Simba to find out why he couldn't return and she wasn't going to take no for a answer. But it turned out that he left to return, she didn't waste time to go after him. She was afraid of what would happen when they got there especially, when they come across Akuma. But all through the conflict he wasn't there and she found out after Simba defeated her father, her mother and grandmother told her that since she ran away the deal was off and he left. Which brings her back to her father, now deceased father. Simba didn't kill him, even though it wouldn't of bothered her if he did. Especially after finding out that he killed her uncle and blamed Simba for his sinful crime. She never felt more ashamed in her life, even her younger sister felt ashamed to share the same blood. But Simba reassured them that he had no grudge against them. That he still loved her and wants her to be his queen and mate. Now she's expecting cubs, she can't wait to give birth. Which is in a few weeks, her family and friends are concerned about the possibility that she could be pregnant with Akuma's cubs, oh Great Kings she hope not.

A yawn and a soft roar caused her to exit her thoughts and return to the land of the now. She smiled at the bright orange eyes staring at her. "Morning my king."

The golden lion chuckled before nuzzling her cheek. "Good morning to you too." then he nuzzled her budging stomach. "How is the little one?"

Nala giggled before licking his salmon nose. "You mean little ones."

Simba smiled lovingly before he started to stand up. "As much as I would love to spend the day with you, love. But the Pridelands awaits."

Nala smiled before standing as well. "Of course. Just be careful."

Simba nodded and gave his mate a long nuzzle before exiting the den. Being careful not to step on his sleeping members. Nala sighed before following but she only went to the peak of priderock. She couldn't go back to sleep, to many things was on her mind. Like what if she was pregnant but the cub wasn't Simba's. She shook her head to shake the thought away. The cubs just has to be his, they have to.

"This is not healthy."

Nala sighed already knowing who had joined her. "Not in the mood Kula."

The pale brown lioness rolled her light brown eyes. "When are you ever not in the mood. You're stressing and that's not healthy. If you're pregnant with that lion's cubs, I'm sure Simba would under stand. Hhow do I know? He is my cousin after all. As much as Tama don't like it."

Nala laughed lightly, remembering the memory. "I guess you're right."

Kula laughed but before she could say anything else a small voice called for her. The two lionesses looked and seen Kula's three month old son. Before the apperance of Akuma, a rogue showed up and started a budding romance with Kula. Much to their friend, Malka displeasure. A few weeks after she returned with Simba, Kula found out she was pregnant. But she wasn't the only one pregnant, most be something in the water. Because not only is she pregnant, but so is a pawful of their friends and Zira, her older half sister and her Simba's cousin. But the pale tan lioness left to give birth last night. She don't have to leave like Kula, Zira and the others but she thinks is the best.

"Yes, Khairi."

Nala shook her head before looking at the little russet brown cub. His blueish-purple eyes that he recieved from his father was shinning brightly as he looked up. "I was just wondering where you were."

Kula smiled before walking over and nuzzled her son. Nala smiled and couldn't wait for the time where she can see her cubs. She cast her green eyes towards her stomach and smiled,

 _In due time..._

 _TLK TLK TLK TLK_

It was mid afternoon and Nala was sun bathing near priderock. Along with her was her half sister and best friends, Tama and Tia. The young goldish lioness yawned, even though she wasn't sleepy before casting her light green eyes on her big sister.

"Have you thought of names?"

Nala shook her head. "There's no reason, the father of the heirs name them or something like that. I have no problem with that."

A tawny beige lioness moved her pale green eyes from the rich grass below to the peachy cream queen. "What if he names them Fluffy or Fifi?"

Nala laughed before looking at her sister. "What about you, Alika?"

The goldish lioness smiled before replying. "Wyatt told me to choose, so I am between Wakili and Jaha or Tiifu."

Nala nodded, not at all bothered that her uncle and half sister mated. He was chased out when her father took the throne but came back after receiving word that Simba was alive and she was the queen. There's so much worse than mating with a older lion, like the neighbouring pride towards the east where her grandfather came from. They tend to mate with family, daughters, mothers...that sort of thing. So her Grandmother Eshe didn't mind giving her uncle and Alika her blessing along with Alika's mother, Athalia.

A loud shout caused the four lionesses to turn their attention to the direction the shout came from. To see a six month rich brown cub run into the plains.

"Mommy!"

Nala turned her head to the direction her nephew was running towards to see Zira walking towards them with her newborn cub hanging from her muzzle. Nala stood with a stretch before heading over with the others following.

"Zira, are you alright?"

The pale tan lioness growled before placing her small cub down on the grass below their paws. "As find as I will ever be."

Nala frowned at the disappointment in the older lioness' red eyes. She must of expected a boy, Nala shook her head before looking at the light tanned bundle of fur cuddle against Zira's paws. "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

Zira grunted, "Vitani. Now I am very exhusted." she turned her eyes towards the rich brown cub. "Come, Nuka."

The little rich brown cub scampered after his mother who headed away from priderock.

Nala sighed heavily before turning to face her sister and friends. "I have to organise a hunt. I'll see you girls later."

The other lionesses nodded before they went back to sun bathing and talks about how the future will be with their cubs in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter three, thank you TMNTMentalistTLK lover, Pirate22 and Travass for the reviews.** **Enjoy.**

 _Golden eyes stared at her through the fog that surrounded the area she found herself in. Fear flowed into her veins causing a dry sob to escape her muzzle. She wanted to run...to hide but she couldn't move. She can only close her eyes, hoping and wishing this would end. But when she opened them, she was staring into nothing but darkness. A growl made her ears twitch, but the fear that she had felt before escalated to where her body shook. The growl came from someone who was out for blood._

 _ **'Don't be afraid...after all you asked for it.'**_

 _She gasped at the thick voice that echoed through her sensitive ears. That soon was flat against her head as a light began to shine around the area causing her to see the owner of the voice and she didn't like what she saw. A dark brown furred lion with a mane a few shades darker than his coat that fell between his leaf green eyes that remind her of her own but what scarred her the most was the scar across his left eye..._

Nala shot up out of her sleep. Her heart was beating as though it was going to come out of her chest. She wanted to think about the dream-no nightmare she just had but a extreme amount of pain shot through her body. It was like nothing she ever felt before...even when Akuma attacked her. She clench her eyes shut, hoping that the pain would go away on it's own but it only increased. The lioness queen growled, she couldn't give birth here. It would be the wiser thing to do but she has to figure out what to tell Simba if the cub or cubs come out not looking like him but Akuma. Taking a deep breath, she sucked the pain in before standing on shakey paws. Once she felt she could move, Nala slowly moved through the den and took her time to reach the bottom of the slope. The night air was soothing on her aching and hot body as she walked through the plains to find a suitable den to give birth in.

After what felt like forever, the peachy cream lioness found a nice size den. She waste no time and entered the rocky shelter. A good thing too, because another wave of sharp pain shot through her causing her to fall to the den floor. Nala closed her eyes took deep breathes, remembering what her mother and grandmother said to do. She let out a agonizing scream that was combined with a roar before she started feeling like something was crawling from inside of her body, trying to get out. Nala took a few more deep breathes before pushing, not long after the sounds of a cub cry rewarded her, she could tell it was a female from the smell but before she could bath her daughter another intense pain rocked through her. A pain so unreal erupted through her that it made her want to cry, which she did.

After she had gotten her heart rate kind of back to normal she looked at her cubs that mewing and moving around trying to find milk. She couldn't believe she gave birth to two cubs, a female and a male. She knew it was a possibility but she didn't think she was going to be right. With a deep sigh she began to bathe them, when she was done she nearly lost the bit of breath that just came back. The male was staring with bright green eyes, but it was his apperance that nearly took her breath away. He had dark brown fur and a tiny tuff that's a few shades darker than his coat like Akuma. The female looked like Sarabi and Simba if he was a female. Nala pinned her ears as she closed her eyes, what is she going to do?

"Nala..?"

Nala looked up and saw her younger half sister standing in the entrance of the den she temporary claimed. "Alika? What are you doing here?"

Alika her light green eyes on the little brown cub before looking at the older lioness with a sigh. "I was out looking for you when I heard screams and roars." Nala looked away not knowing what to say. "Are you alright? I see you gave birth."

Nala didn't like to have her family and friends worry but she sighed and shook her head anyway. "I'm not sure. The female is Simba's but the male isn't. I don't know what I'm going to do, Alika. I haven't even told Simba about that night...how am I going to explain this?"

Alika was slient for a moment before she took a deep breath. "I don't know Simba like you do, since I was born after his exlie but from the small time we had since he came back, I know that he wouldn't act harshly. It wasn't your fault and if he loves you then he'll love your son. Regardless who the father is."

Nala frowned as her ears perked a bit. Why do they make it seem so easy? But they were right, Simba wasn't a tyrant like her father. "I'll tell him when I get back."

Alika smiled at her sister before standing. "I'll give you some time."

Nala nodded and watched her sister leave the den before casting her eyes on her son, who even though looked like his father a bit, reminded her more of her father. She growled sliently, hoping that she had done the right thing.

At priderock Simba paced around at the peak of the rocky fortress. He was worried and confused. Worried, because his mate might of gone in labour and she was alone. Which also adds to the confusion, why did she leave? The queen doesn't have to leave to give birth, actually none of the lionesses do. They didn't go during his father's reign, they weren't going to now. That was most likely due to Scar and his tyrantly. The golden lion shook his head before looking towards the small tree that stood on priderock.

"Zazu."

The blue hornbill flew over to the young king with a bow. "Yes, sire?"

Simba sighed, he was still getting used to all the formality. "Please tell my mother and aunts to let all the expecting lionesses know that they are to give birth at priderock like it should be."

Zazu bowed once again before taking flight. With a heavy sigh he turned his attention towards the plains that was bathed in a mid golden glow. His thoughts on where is mate is and if she's okay halted as someone stepped besides him.

"That was a very noble thing you did, to bring back the notion for the lionesses' to give birth here."

Simba turned his head to face the speaker, to see his mate's uncle. The tawny cream lion was looking at him with gratitude in his hazel-blue eyes. "I thought it was for the best. Why did Scar take away the lionesses' right to give birth here?"

Wyatt shrugged and shook his head with a sigh. "Figures why Taka did anything. I seriously don't know."

Simba scrunch his nose at the name, _Taka_. But shook his head after hearing his majordomo calling him. Simba watched as the small bird flew over and hovered in front of him. "What is it Zazu?"

There was fear and worry in the hornbill's dark blue eyes. "I have spotted the queen and her sister. They have cubs with her."

Simba smiled wide and goofy causing Wyatt to chuckled at the younger lion. Simba hook his head before entering the nursery den to wait for his mate and sister in-law.

 _TLK TLK TLK TLK_

Nala smiled and laughed through the smiles and congraulations but in reality she couldn't stomach being around her son. He was too much of a close reminder of Akuma and her father. Beside her uneasy feelings for her son she had to tell Simba, he don't really expect nothing but he has to know the truth.

"Can I have a moment with Simba please?"

Half of the pride dosn't know what happened that night that made Nala runaway, but the ones who do know, quickly left the nursery den with the others.

The golden lion watched their family and friends leave before casting worried eyes on his mate. "Nala, what's wrong?"

Nala took a deep breath, now or never. "Kovu is not your son."

Simba frowned and shook his head. "Wait. What?" Simba just stared at Nala for a minute before he said, "This cub is not mine's." Then in a much louder voice he growled, "Well isn't this just great!"

"Simba I'm sorry," Nala pleaded the tears flowing. "But I promise you I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?" Simba asked eyeing Nala.

"I mean," Nala said taking a shaky breath. "The lion, Akuma didn't give me a choice in the matter of mating with him."

"You mean he...attacked you?" Simba asked his orange eyes wide with shock.

Nala nodded unable to keep from crying. "My father made a pact with him, so he wouldn't be overthrown by a challening male.

"That twisted son of a bitch!" Simba roared furious at the thought of anyone hurting Nala. "I knew he was sick but this?! This is beyond sick! If he wasn't already dead I'd kill him. And if I ever see this Akuma, I kill him." after taking deep breathes he closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry," Simba said his voice calmer. Then he turned to Nala, who was still crying, and pulled her close to him. "Hey it's going to be ok," he gently soothed.

"How can you say that?" Nala sobbed burying her face in Simba's mane. "He a repeat reminder of what happened and my father! It's never going to be ok!"

"Nala no one has to know the cub is Akuma's," Simba said gently.

"What do you mean?" Nala asked wiping her face with her paw.

"I mean we'll just tell everyone the cub is mine," Simba said.

Nala's green eyes went wide with surprise. "You'd do that?" she asked.

"Sure I would," Simba said with a smile. "Look Nala I'm not crazy about the fact that the cub is some crazy lion's but the cub is also yours which means that he's not all bad. Besides it's not the cub's fault how he came to be conceived. I'm perfectly fine with rasing him as my own."

"But Simba," Nala started. "If you do that then you'll have to name the child heir to the throne. Are you going to be ok with that?"

"of course Nala I am," Simba said. "I love you and everything about you. And that includes your son. And I'd be proud to have him as an heir. Besides it's not like the cub dosen't have royal blood in him. That's all that really counts."

"Oh Simba I love you so much," Nala cried burying her face in Simba's red mane. "But you don't have to do this. Your daughter was born first."

Simba looked at the golden orange cub who was staring up with bright orange eyes. No doubt this wasn't his princess. "You called him Kovu..."

"He looks like my father." Nala explains simply.

Simba sighed, he didn't want to argue. Even though he was supposed to name them, he didn't want to fight so he let it be. "How about Kiara for our princess-"

"I think it's a perfect name for the future queen." Nala smiled while gazing lovingly at her daughter.

"I heard there's cause for congratulations,"

Nala and Simba looked to see Zira coming into the cave with Nuka by her side.

"Yes there is Zira," Nala said cautiously. "Our cubs are here."

"I see," Zira said eyeing Nala. "Well isn't that convient?"

"Zira what are you talking about?" Nala asked annoyed.

"I'm not a fool Nala. I know as well as you do that my nephew is not Simba's."

"Zira you're way out of line here!" Simba cried stepping between Nala and Zira. "The cub is mine. That's all you need to know. That's all anyone needs to know."

"That story may work on the rest of the pride," Zira said with a sneer. "But I know how obsessed father was with have male cub and how determined he was to have a healthy heir. And we all know father always got what he wanted."

"Zira I won't have you talking like that about my Queen or my unborn cub," Simba said with venom. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear," Zira said. "I'm sorry if I offended you cousin. You won't hear such things from me again. Come Nuka let's go." With that Zira and Nuka exited the cave leaving Simba and Nala alone.

"She could be trouble Simba," Nala said. "What if she tells the rest of the Pride the cub is Akuma's? They could believe her."

"No they won't Nala," Simba said trying to sound reassuring. "Zira has completly lost it since your father died. Everyone knows it. They won't believe a word she says. Besides I don't think she'll say anything anyways. No quit worrying. Worrying and stress isn't good for you or the cub."

"You're right," Nala said with a smile. "As always."

Simba smiled and nuzzled his queen. "Now rest. I'll be back when the ceremony begins."

Nala watched her mate leave before lying her head down. She was exhusted, but glad things worked out the way they did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Carmen738, TMNTTLK lover and Travass for the reviews. Since I discontinued A Different Beginning I wrote another story as a gift to the readers that were reading A Different Beginning, called Until The Stars Run Cold. Now without further ado here's chapter four, enjoy.**

A month passed and the royal cubs were growing very nicely. The princess and prince were very friendly cubs who enjoyed talking with the other cubs of the pride. They especailly enjoyed talking with their cousin, Nuka but they had to make sure that Zira wasn't around when they did. Kiara and Kovu didn't especaily like their aunt. She was always giving Kovu strange looks. Almost like she hated him or something and they didn't understand why. On one particular day Zira was out hunting with the other lionesses. This gave Kiara and Kovu a chance to talk with Nuka.

"Hi ya Nuka," Kovu said running over to the older cub with his sister following.

"Oh hey Kovu, hey Kiara." Nuka said with a smile. "What cha doin'?"

"Nothin'," Kovu replied. "Just being really bored."

Kiara lowered her head and pinned her ears against her head with a frown. "Really bored, it sucks."

Nuka chuckled before ruffiing up the brown tuff on his cousin's head. "To bad you guys can't come play with me and the others. We were just about to go down to the river and go for a swim."

"We're not allowed to go outside the cave," Kiara said the disappointment clear in her voice. "Daddy says we have to wait until we are two months old."

"Don't feel too bad," Nuka said. "Every cub had to do that. But hey you only have a month left."

"It's gonna be the longest month ever," Kovu said with a sigh. Just then Kovu saw Zira coming up the side of Priderock. Kovu's green eyes got wide and he backed up a step. Kiara followed her brother's gaze and backed up as well.

"Well hello there my dear niece and nephew," Zira said peering down at mostly Kovu.

"H-hello Auntie Zira," Kiara and Kovu stammered.

"Would you two mind if I spoke to your cousin?" Zira asked. "Alone?"

"S-sure auntie," the siblings said.

"It's time for our bath anyways. See ya." Kiara added. Before she and Kovu ran inside the cave to find Nala.

Once they were gone Zira turned towards Nuka and said, "Nuka come here." Nuka walked over to his mother and she pulled him close. "How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?" she asked.

"That would be cool," Nuka said with a smile.

"Good," Zira said. "Because in a couple of months you're going to have one." Without saying another word Zira turned and went inside the cave.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Once Zira was inside the cave she saw Nala giving Kovu a bath with Kiara lying by the peachy cream lioness' side. "Ah sister there you are," Zira said as she aproached the Queen. "I have something I feel you should know."

"What is it Zira?" Nala asked still bathing Kovu.

"I'm going to have another cub," Zira stated simply.

"Well," Nala said trying to hide her surprise. "Congratualtions _sis_."

"Yes well thank you, dear sister." Zira said.

"Mom can I go now?" Kovu asked. "I think I'm clean enough."

"Oh very well Kovu," Nala said with a slight laugh. "You can go."

Letting out a cheer Kovu and Kiara ran outside to wait for Simba to return. As she watched her son and daughter leave Nala couldn't help but chuckle. "He's just like his father," she remarked. "Never can sit still for a bath."

"I don't recall Akuma ever saying he didn't like baths from the bit of time I talked to him," Zira said her voice low.

"Zira I am sick and tired of you saying Kovu is not Simba's son," Nala said with a growl. "For the millionith time Kovu is Simba's son. Not Akuma's. And if I ever hear you saying that around him again I won't be so nice. Get it?"

"Oh Nala let's be honest here shall we?" Zira said narrowing her red eyes at the younger lioness. "It's just you and I here. There's no need to lie. You and I both know that young Kovu is Akuma's son. It's so obvious. He looks just like him and father. Looks nothing like Simba."

Nala opened her mouth to respond but before she could do so Simba came walking into the cave with Kovu and Kiara right beside him.

"Mom!" Kovu cried running up to Nala and getting between her paws as Kiara sat in front of her mother. "Dad was just telling us about all the cool things he did today!"

"Really?" Nala said giving her son's head a lick. "Well don't keep me in suspense. Tell my what Daddy told you."

"I think I'll be going now," Zira said. Without waiting for a response the pale tan lioness exited the cave leaving the Royal Family alone.

"He told me he talked to elephants, rhinos, and zebras," Kovu said his green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"And guess what else Mom?" Kiara put in her own orange eyes gleaming with excitement.

"What?" Nala asked with a laugh.

"He said that he's going to take me to see all the sights soon," Kiara said with a bright smile. "That way I'll can see all I'm going to rule when I'm Queen."

"That's great sweetheart," Nala said with a smile. "Why don't you and your brother go see if Grandma Sarabi and Grandma Sarafina are back from the hunt yet?"

"Ok Mom," Kovu said getting up and running out of the cave with Kiara.

"Simba we have a problem," Nala said once she was sure the cubs was gone.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked giving his mate his full attention.

"Zira won't let up about Kovu not being your cub," Nala said.

"I wouldn't worry about Zira if I were you honey," Simba said with a smile. "Nobody pays attention to what she says anyways not even her mother."

"Simba I'm worried that Kovu will hear her spewing," Nala said. "What if he believes her?"

"Nala, Kiara and Kovu dosen't go near Zira most of the time," Simba said. "I think they are afraid of her or something."

"That's true," Nala said with is sigh. "But there's more."

"What's the rest?" Simba asked dreading the ansewer.

"Zira's pregnant," Nala said. "She just told me."

"Great," Simba said closing his eyes in dread. "Just great. Well she sure found herself a new mate pretty fast."

"Tell me about it," Nala muttered. "Speaking of cubs. When are we going to start working on our second one?" Nala winked at Simba when she said this last part.

"Nala don't you think we should wait until Kiara and Kovu is older?" Simba asked. "I mean they're only a month old."

"But Simba," Nala said. "We haven't even mated since the oasis. You were too afraid of hurting the cub when I was pregnant. I think that's something that's way overdue. Don't you think?"

"Oh it's definitely overdue," Simba said with a smile.

"Then why wait?" Nala asked hopeful that Simba would agree. "Rafiki said it's perfectly fine for me to mate. We could get our mothers to watch the cubs and have ourselves a night alone. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea," Simba said giving Nala a nuzzle. Then as is on cue Sarabi and Sarafina came walking into the cave. "Hey Mom," Simba greeted giving his mother a nuzzle. "Hey Sarafina. Where's Kiara and Kovu?"

"They wanted to stay up top for a little while," Sarabi replied. "I think they really enjoy looking down at the Pridelands."

"Just like I was when I was a cub," Simba said with a chuckle.

"Scar was like that too," Sarafina said without even thinking about it. "Sorry," she said quickly when she saw the looks the group was giving her. "It slipped."

"It's okay mom but Simba and I do have a favor to ask of you both."

"What kind of favor?" Sarabi asked.

"Would you guys mind watching Kiara and Kovu tonight?" Nala asked. "Simba and I want to spend sometime alone."

"So soon?" Sarafina asked her teal eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes Mom," Nala said a little irritated. "Simba and I haven't even had a chance to have some time alone. I think it hightime we did. And besides Rafiki said it's perfectly fine for me to mate."

"If you say so dear," Sarabi said, deciding it was best not to argue. "We'd be happy to watch the cubs tonight."

"Yeah you guys deserve to have some fun," Sarafina put in.

"Thanks," Simba said with a smile. "Now if you ladies will excuse me I promised the elephants I'd settle a dispute they're having with the hippos."

Simba gave his mate and mother a nuzzle and left the den to handle the dispute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Travass, SLSPNOUATTLKFan, TMNTMTTLK lover and Carmen738; I appreciate the reviews and a lot of surprises are too come. Here's chapter five, enjoy.**

Simba and Nala were each eagerly awaiting their night together. They haven't been together as true mates since the oasis and now they could finally throw off some steam. But first they had to make sure that Kiara and Kovu were all settled before they left.

"Now you two be good for your grandmothers okay?" Simba said looking down at his cubs.

"Yes Dad," Kovu said with a grin.

"We'll be be good. We promise." Kiara gave a grin of her own that reminded Simba of when he was a cub.

"That's my princess," Simba said bending down and giving the little golden orange cub a nuzzle. "Your mother and I will be back in the morning okay?"

"Ok Dad," Kovu said. "See ya later."

While Kiara ran up and embraced Simba, Kovu ran up to Nala and gave her front leg a big hug. "I love you Mom," he said looking up at her with big green eyes.

Nala couldn't help but grimace a little when Kovu hugged her but she quickly shook those feelings away and bent down and gave her son's head a lick. "I love you too sweetie," the peachy cream queen said with a smile before nuzzling Kiara who came to hug her as well. "Be good. I will see you both tomorrow."

"Bye Mom," The twins said as they watched their parents leave. "Bye Dad. We love you."

"We love you too," Simba said as he and Nala exited the cave.

"Well little ones," Sarabi said after Simba and Nala were gone. "What would you like to do right now?"

"Can I hear about Grandpa Mufasa again, nana?" Kiara asked from the dark beige lioness' side.

Sarabi smiled, she loved telling her granddaughter about Mufasa. "Of course, my dear princess." she then turned her orange eyes on Kovu. "What about you, Kovu?"

"Can I see if Nuka's back yet?" Kovu asked.

"Sure," Sarabi said with a smile. "But don't be gone too long. It's almost time for your bath. And then it's bedtime."

"Ok Grandma," Kovu said as he ran out of the cave. "I'll be back when the sun goes down. See ya." With that the little brown Prince was gone.

"He certinely is full of energy," Sarafina remarked as she watched her grandson leave.

"He most certinely is," Sarabi said nodding her head in agreement. "But aren't we all that way when we're young."

"So true," Sarafina said with a sigh. "I just thank the Kings above that Kovu is nothing like Scar."

"Yes I agree," Sarabi said her voice low.

"Grammy who's Scar?"

Sarabi and Sarafina's eyes widened. How were they going to get out of this, without exposing too much. Sarabi picked up Kiara and placed her in her in between her paws.

"Scar was a old friend of ours, who died before your father and mother were born. But enough of sadness, how about I tell about the time your grandfather raced a leopard and won..."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu was at the top of Priderock searching for Nuka. However it wasn't Nuka that the little one month old Prince found. Instead he found Zira, who apprered to have been waiting for him.

"Well hello there dear nephew," Zira said with a creepy smile. "What are you doing up here all by yourself?"

"I was looking for Nuka," Kovu replied trying to keep his voice steady.

"Well I'm afraid he's not back yet," Zira said. "But come close little one. I want to talk to you about something."

"Y-you do?" Kovu asked his green eyes widening with surprise. "What is it?" As he was talking Kovu was walking closer to Zira. As soon as he was close enough Zira pulled the little cub close to her and turned his to face her.

"I just want to get a good look at you," Zira said putting her paw under Kovu's chin and lifting his head up. "Hmm," she said with a smile. "Very nice. You look exactly like your father and a bit of your grandfather."

"I don't look like my Dad," Kovu said with confusion.

"Oh young Kovu there's so much you don't know," Zira said her orange-red eyes burning into Kovu's bright green ones.

"What are you talking about?" Kovu asked throughly confused.

"You think your parents have told you everything," Zira said her voice a low growl. "But they haven't. They've been lying to you about who your father is."

"My parents wouldn't do that," Kovu said trying to pull away from Zira.

"Oh but they would," Zira remarked. "And they have. You see Kovu there's something you should know. Your father is..." But before Zira could continue Timon and Pumbaa came onto the scene.

"Hey ya kiddo what are you doin' up here?" Timon asked giving Zira and Kovu a strange look.

"We were just talking," Zira replied. "Now run along now. This doesn't concern you."

"Well for your information lady," Timon said his paws on his hips. "We came up here to find Kovu and tell him his grandma wants him to come inside now 'cause it gettin' dark."

"Okay Timon," Kovu said eagar to get away from his aunt. "Thanks for tellin' me." With that Kovu ran down the side of Priderock to find Sarabi.

"We better go inside too Timon," Pumbaa remarked. "It's getting chilly."

"Right with ya buddy," Timon said climbing and Pumbaa's head. "Let's roll."

The meercat and the warthog were off leaving Zira alone. The pale tan lioness left for her private den where not too after Nuka and Vitani came running up the side of Priderock and jumped between her paws. But the smiles quickly lefted the four and two month old cubs' faces when they saw the dark look on they're mother's face.

"What's wrong Mother?" Nuka asked.

"Everything is wrong," Zira snapped startling her son. "I keep getting interrupted when I try talking to Kovu."

"Why do you want to talk to Kovu?" Vitani asked confused.

"None of your business," Zira growled. "Just be quiet and go to sleep."

"But Mother," Nuka said. "We need a bath. We're all dirty. And Vitani haven't eaten yet."

"That's your fault for not coming home sooner," Zira snapped. "I'm almost two months pregnant Nuka. I can't be bothered with you and your sister's petty problems. Now no more of your whining. I said go to sleep."

With a sigh Vitani and Nuka went into a corner, where Vitani balled up as Nuka sadly put his head down on his paws. The siblings went to sleep with empty stomachs.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu had found Sarabi but she was busy giving Kiara a bath, now he was in the midst of getting a bath from Sarafina.

"Grandma," Kovu said as he was being cleaned. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Of course you can my dear," The dark cream lioness said as she continued to clean her grandson.

"Have Mom and Dad been lying to me?" Kovu asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Sarafina said trying not to sound nervous.

"Just somethin' Auntie Zira said," Kovu replied. "She said that Mom and Dad have been lying to me about who my father is."

"Kovu you needn't pay attention to what Zira says," Sarafina replied. "She is not a well lioness. She has no idea what she's talking about. Do you honestly think your parents would lie to you?"

"No," Kovu said. "I guess you're right Grandma. Mom and Dad wouldn't lie to me. Auntie Zira is creepy and crazy. I shouldn't have even listened to her to begin with."

"There's a good boy," Sarafina said with a smile. "And you are all clean now. Now it's time to go to bed."

"Can I sleep with you Grandma?" Kovu asked.

"Of course you can," Sarafina replied with a smile. "It's been far to long since I've had a cub sleep beside me." Kovu snuggled in between Sarafina's colorless paws and into her chest fur and closed his eyes. "Goodnight dear one," Sarafina said giving her grandson's head a lick.

"Goodnight Grandma," Kovu said. "I love you."

"And I you dear Kovu," Sarafina replied. "Sleep well." With a small smile the dark cream lioness watched her grandson sleep and thought to herself, _'I must remember to speak with Sarabi and Naanda when Simba and Nala return to Priderock. They must be told what Zira is trying to do. Maybe Naanda can talk some sense into her. But I highly doubt that.'_

Sarafina shook her head to clear the thoughts before she layed her head down and tried to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**TMNTTLK lover and Travass, thanks for the reviews and you're right. Zira is unreasonable.**

Sarafina woke to hush voices coming from outside the den. She moved her teal eyes to the entrance to see Sarabi and Naanda speaking in quiet voices. She quickly looked in between her paws to see Kovu missing. She turned her head and smiled when she saw Kovu and Kiara cuddled together on the royal platform. With a yawn and a stretch, the dark cream lioness walked towards the sisters.

"Morning."

Sarabi and a light beige lioness with a light brown stripe that leads down her back, turned their eyes towards their friend. "Morning, Fina." the sisters said together with a hint of sadness in their voices.

Sarafina frowned as her ears flickered. "What's wrong?"

Sarabi sighed heavily before turning her orange eyes on her best friend. "Wyatt was attacked early this morning while he was patrolling for Simba."

Sarafina gasped, her eyes wide as the moon. "Oh my kings. Is my brother alright?"

Sarabi lowered her head and shook it. Sarafina slumped her shoulders and closed her eyes as salty tears fell down her face. Sarabi and Naanda apporched the younger lioness and embraced her. After a few moments, they pulled away.

When Sarafina found her voice she took a deep breath and looked up with her ears back. "How's Alika?"

Naanda shook her head, tears falling from her red-orange eyes. "She's in the nursery den with Athalia, making sure Alika doesn't go into a premature labour."

Sarafina lowered her head and shook it. "The poor girl."

Sarabi sighed before tilting her head. "Did you need us for something?"

Sarafina sniffled before nodding her head. "Zira is up to no good. She told Kovu last night that Simba and Nala were lying to him."

"Well they kinda are." Naanda ignored the glare from her sister. "Besides, there's nothing you can do. Zira had a unhealthy relationship with Scar, guess they had a connection not even the Great Anona can't understand. Even though he said that he didn't want daughters, I believe that Scar saw a lot of himself in Zira and that's what scares me."

Sarabi shook her head before sighing heavily. "Regardless. Simba and Nala must be informed."

Naanda and Sarafina nodded in agreement as they sat and waited for the queen and king.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

When Simba and Nala arrived back at Priderock Kiara and Kovu came running out of the cave excited to see them.

"Did you guys have fun?" Kovu asked snuggling into his mother's front leg as Kiara snuggled against Simba's golden leg.

"We did have fun honey," Nala said giving her son's head a lick. "How about you? Did you and your sister have fun with your grandmas?"

"We sure did!" Kovu exclaimed with a smile. "Grandma Fina is really smart. She told me not to listen to Auntie Zira 'cause she's crazy."

"Why were you talking to Zira?" Simba asked alarmed that Kovu was alone with his crazed cousin and sister in law.

"She said she wanted to talk to me," Kovu explained. "I tried to get away from her but she wouldn't let me. She's really kind of scary."

Kiara didn't know what happen last night but shuddered at the thought. "She gives me nightmare."

"What did she say to you son?" Simba asked gently even though he was pretty disturbed by the fact that Zira gives his princess nightmares.

"She said that you and Mom were lying to me," Kovu said softly.

"About what?" Nala asked.

"About who my father is," Kovu said looking at his mother.

"Kovu," Simba said slowly. "What exactly did Zira tell you?"

"Not much Dad," Kovu said. "She's really creepy anyways. All she really did was confuse me."

"Well you just make sure you keep your distance from her," Nala said sternly. "Understand?" then she turned her green gaze on her daughter. "You too, Kiara."

"Yes Mom," the twins said at once.

"That's my prince and princess," Nala said with a smile. "Now come on inside. You must be hungry." Kiara and Kovu followed Nala into the den.

Simba stayed behind and went in search of Zira. Luckily he didn't have to look very far for the pale tan lioness. The golden King found her by the watering hole getting a drink.

"Zira we need to talk," Simba said walking up to the pregnant lioness.

"Well good morning to you too cousin or should I say brother in law," Zira said rolling her red-orange eyes. "And what exactly to we need to talk about?"

"I want you to stay away from my son and daughter," Simba said deciding to get right to the point. "I won't have you filling his head with your lies or trying to turn them against one another."

"Oh Simba I think you're mistaken," Zira said. "You know very well that what I told Kovu was the truth."

"Zira I'm really growing tired of this," Simba said irritated at Zira's attitude. "If you are going to insist upon defying me and telling these lies then I will have now choice but to banish you and your son. And I really don't want to have to do that especailly when you are with cub. But if you continue to defy me then I will have no other choice. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal clear," Zira said doing her best not to lose her temper. "It won't happen again. You have my word on that."

"Good," Simba said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have rounds to make." With that Simba took his leave leaving a seething Zira behind.

"How dare he threaten me with exile!" Zira growled. "I'd like to see him try to exile me!" Suddenly Zira's unborn cub gave her a kick. "Don't you worry my son," Zira said gently rubbing her belly. "Mother won't lose her temper. Not just yet anyways. Once you are born and are strong enough then I will make my move. Until then I'll just have to suck it up and least pretend I'm going along with my dear little cousin."

With a snarl Zira began to walk back to Priderock, to her private den thinking hateful thoughts about Simba the whole time.

TLKTLKTLK

A month passed and soon the time came for Zira and Alika to have their cubs. Alika has been cooping with Wyatt's death and promised to raise their cub in his memory. It wasn't custom but Zira went off to a secluded area with her good friend Tama ,to have her cub. Tama and Zira were born around the same time and became best friends while her younger half sister became friends with Zira's younger half sister. While Zira left even though Simba lifted his uncle's law, Alika gave birth in the nursery den. After some time Zira's cub was born. And her great pleasure Tama told the pale tan lioness that she had just given birth to a son. But her joyful expression fell when she remembered something her father said.

"He's not enough."

The creamy orange lioness looked at her friend with confused light brown eyes. "What do you mean? He's healthy."

Zira growled before explaining. "I have to find another mate. If it was anything I learned from my father was that it pays to have a backup. And that's just what I'm going to do."

"Well why don't you focus on your son right now?" Tama suggested gently pushing the tiny dark tan cub towards Zira. "Have you thought of a name for him?"

"Yes," Zira said as she began cleaning her new son. "His name will be Nero."

"Well welcome to the world little Nero," Tama said with a smile.

TLKTLKTLK

While her sisters were in labour and since it wasn't exactly a royal birth Nala went to see Rafiki. Now the peachy cream lioness was returning and she had a big smile on her face.

"Well there's a sight I love seeing," Simba said as he gave his mate a nuzzle once she reached him him by the nursery den. "And may I ask what brought on that beauiful smile?"

"Of course I'm happy. I'm going to be a aunt again. But if you must know I just got back from visiting Rafiki," Nala said with sly smirk. "I'm pregnant Simba! Isn't that great?!"

"Nala that's great!" Simba exclaimed giving his mate a nuzzle. "Kiara are Kovu will be so excited to hear that their going to have another sibling."

"Let's tell them tomarrow," Nala declared. "That will be the perfect way to celebrate their first time out of the cave."

"That's a wonderful idea," Simba said with a sigh. "But I'm afraid their first time out will be postponed. I can't have them running around with a murdered on the lose."

Nala sighed deeply. "I guess you're right. They were looking forward to this."

Simba nuzzled Nala before stepping back. "I now. But let's go tell our mothers and Naanda the wonderful news."

Nala nodded before following Simba down priderock in search of the sisters and Sarafina.

 **Author's Note: I just have a few facts that I wanted to share.**

 **1st fact is not really a fact but a theory. Anona is is my take on the first lioness on earth, and the mother of lions.**

 **2nd fact, for those who don't know Athalia is a OC I made and is a adopted sister of Mufasa and Scar who later mated with Scar to save the cubs lives that Scar wanted dead. And Alika is that cub.**

 **3rd and I believe lastly is Zira's new cub, Nero. Nero is Greek and means; strong, vigourous.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review or Pm. See ya in chapter seven.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pirate22, Carmen738 and Travass thanks for the reviews. As to the name suggestion, I'll see where it will fit. Enjoy chapter seven.**

Two months passed and Simba found it safe for the cubs leave. Simba and Nala kept their word and told Kiara and Kovu about their mother having another cub and why they weren't allowed out of the den just yet. The twins were upset but understood. Now they were able to go out with their cousins. Kiara ran ahead of Kovu and was about to go down the rocky slope but Simba grabbed her and placed her by his paws.

"Whoa. Where are you two going in such a hurry?"

Kiara giggled before sitting up as her brother joined her side. "We know. Stay with Nuka and Faida. Anything else?"

Simba chuckled before shaking his head. "Very funny."

Nala didn't in particular find that funny. She narrowed her green eyes, mostly at Kovu. "You two stay away from Zira."

Kiara and Kovu nodded causing Simba to smile. "Then off you go."

Kiara and Kovu giggled before rushing down the rocky slope. Simba watched the cubs run into the tall grasses with a smile before turning to face Nala who had a frown on her face. The golden lion followed his mate's gaze to see Zira walking over towards them.

"Morning you two." the pale tan lioness grinned sweetly.

Nala glared at the older lioness. "What do you want."

Zira faked like she was hurt by putting a paw on her chest. "I'm a fended. Can't I check on my little sister?" when the pale tan lioness didn't get a response she nodded before dipping her head. "Well, I think I will be on my way." she turned to head down the slope, "And may I say that young Kovu is certinly turning into a handsome young lion. He looks just like father." With A smirk on her muzzle and not waiting for a response Zira headed towards her secluded spot.

"Ugh that lioness makes me so mad sometimes," Nala said with a growl.

"Ignore her Nala," Simba said. "She's just trying to get a rise out of us."

"Dosen't she think we already know Kovu looks exactly like my father?" Nala said her voice low. "Heck I even overheard my mother say that Kovu even sounds like my father did when he was a cub. I don't need Zira to point out the obvious. That Kovu is most likely going to be the spitting image of our father when he grows up."

"That dosen't mean he's going to be like Scar when he gets older," Simba pointed out. "You're forgetting Nala he has your goodness and we won't let him turn into a monster like Scar was."

"I hope not," Nala said with a sigh.

"You have to think positive," Simba said. "No more negative thoughts. Ok?"

"Ok," Nala said with a smile.

"That's my girl," Simba said giving Nala a nuzzle. "Now I'm going to make my rounds. I should be back before Kiara and Kovu returns." With that the King took his leave.

 _'I hope Simba's right about Kovu,'_ Nala thought. _'I can barely tolerate Kovu as it is. I don't think I could take it if he becomes anymore like my father.'_ With a shake of her head, Nala went off in search of her little sister and her friends.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

In the plains Kiara and Kovu was having fun playing with Nuka and his friends even though they had to struggle to keep up sometimes because some of the cubs were so much older than them.

"Come on guys keep up," Nuka called impatiently.

"Yeah we don't have all day shrimps," Nero who was two months said.

"Who are you calling a shrimp, pipsqueak?" Khairi glared at the dark tan cub.

"Man why do we have to be the ones babysitting him?" a pale grey cub with light blue eyes name Faida said.

"Yeah it's not like they're our siblings or nothin' like that," Nero said.

"Well they are our cousins," Nuka said.

"They are?" Vitani and Nero asked their sapphire blue and green eyes wide with surprise.

"Mother said that King Simba isn't really Kovu's father," Nuka said. "She says that Auntie Nala mated with a lion before King Simba came."

"That would explain why he dosen't look very much like King Simba," a dark orange cub around Kiara and Kovu's age name Zuri said flicking her dark blue towards Kiara and Kovu who had just joined the group.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Kovu asked confused.

"No reason," Nuka said quickly. "Come on let's go down by the river. I can teach you how to swim Kovu."

"That would be awesome!" Kovu cried happily.

"Kovu!" Kiara glared at her brother before turning to face Nuka. "Our daddy said we're too young to learn yet."

"How can your Dad say that?" Nero asked ignoring the glare Nuka gave him. "Isn't your Dad dead?"

"What the heck are you talking about Nero?" Kovu asked giving the dark tan cub a funny look. "My Dad isn't dead."

"Your real Dad is," Kinta said.

"Huh?" Kovu and Kiara said confused. "What are you..." Before the prince and princess could continue Nuka said quickly.

"Hey are we going swimmin' or what?"

"Yeah let's go!" Zuri said as she, Vitani, Kiara, Khairi and Faida went running down the embankment and jumped into the river minus Kiara who sat on the side and watched the others.

Nero was about to fallow suit when Nuka quickly pulled him off to the side, "Don't ever tell Kovu and Kiara the truth!" he hissed.

"Why not?" Nero asked his voice also low.

"'Cause mother said that if King Simba hears anyone told them the truth they'd be exiled," Nuka hissed. "You don't want that do ya?"

"No," Nero said soflty.

"Then keep your trap shut about it," Nuka hissed.

"Ya know if ya wanted it to be a secret then you shouldn't have said anything about it stupid," Nero said slapping Nuka upside the head. "But I'll keep quiet. Come on let's go swimming."

With a laugh of joy the dark tan cub jumped into the water and swam out to join his friends.

"Come on Kovu we'll go in slowly," Nuka said gently guiding his friend into the water. "Don't be afraid," Nuka said after Kovu tensed up after his paw touched the water. "I won't let anything happen to you," Nuka said. "I promise."

"Kovu I don't think this is a good idea." Kiara warned.

"I know you won't," Kovu said with a smile ignoring his sister. With that Kovu and Nuka began to slowly wade out into the deeper water. Once they were in for a few minutes Kovu began to gain more confidence. "I think you can let go," Kovu said.

"Are you sure?" Nuka asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Kovu said. "Let go."

"Ok," Nuka said. With that the eight month old cub let go and Kovu began swimming around on his own.

However this moment of triumph was short lived. Soon Kovu heard a very angry voice shout, "Kovu! You come out of there this instant!"

Kiara and Kovu looked and saw a very angry Nala standing there. "Coming Mom," Kovu said as he began to swim towards the shore where his sister was already making her way to their mother.

But he didn't have as much energy as he thought and soon he found himself going under and not having the strength to swim up. But luckily for him Nuka was watching him and quickly pulled him above water and helped him get to shore. Nala ran up to her son fear flicking in her green eyes. "Kovu!" she cired nuzzling her son. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok Mom," Kovu said after catching his breath.

"Kovu what were you thinking going into the river like that?" Nala cried. "You could have drowned."

"Nuka was teaching me how to swim," Kovu explained.

"Yeah and he was doing really good," Nuka piped up.'

"Nuka you should not have done that!" Nala cried. Then she turned towards her son and shouted, "And you should not have disobayed me Kovu! You are coming home with me right now."

"But Mom..." Kovu began.

"No arguing Kovu! Kiara let's go!" Nala shouted picking her son up by his scruff not so gently causing his to yelp in pain. "And I'm sure your mother will want to have a word with you too Nuka," Nala said her voice muffled. Without another word Nala turned and carried Kovu back to Priderock with Kiara scampering after her trying to keep up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Carmen738 and TMNTTLK lover, hopefully. I appreciate the reviews, enjoy chapter eight.**

Nala returned to Priderock carrying Kovu in her mouth and Kiara trying to keep up. She proceeded to carry him until she came to den where she roughly dropped him on the ground causing him to yelp in pain. Kovu got up and faced his mother his black rimmed ears pinned to his head in shame.

"Mom I..." Kovu began.

Nala ignored him and turned her sharp green eyes on Kiara. "Go in the cave. I need to speak with your brother." Kiara hesitated but didn't want to push it and ran into the main den. When Nala saw Kiara run in the den she turned her gaze on her son. "Kovu I'm very disappointed in you," Nala said roughly.

"I'm sorry Mom," Kovu said softly.

"Kovu your father and I make rules for a reason," Nala said. "And that's to make sure you and your sister are kept safe."

"I know," Kovu said sniffling.

"If you know that then why did you do what you did?" Nala asked.

"I thought that since Nuka and the other cubs were there it would be ok," Kovu explained wiping his eyes with his paw.

"But you knew that we told you not to do it didn't you?" Nala asked her voice rising with anger.

"Nuka said it would be ok," Kovu said.

"Answer this. Did Kiara go in the lake?" when the peachy cream lioness didn't get a response she shook her head with a stern growl. "Kovu I don't want you or Kiara hanging around Nuka anymore," Nala said. "He seems to have a way of getting others in trouble."

"But Mom," Kovu tried to say but before Kovu could get another word out Nala let out a growl and snarled,

"Don't talk back!" before Nala knew what was happening she struck Kovu in the face sending the three month old cub flying across the cave.

"Nala!" Sarabi cried out having come out of the cave at that very moment. The dark beige lioness ran over to her grandson who was sobbing on the floor and pulled him close. "What in the world is wrong with you?!" the old queen cried as she tried soothing Kovu.

"Sarabi..." Nala said shocked at what she had just done. "Sarabi I...I.." Then Nala burst into tears and ran over to her son. "Oh Kovu I'm so sorry," she sobbed pulling her son close to her. "Please forgive me honey."

"It's ok Mom," Kovu sniffled. "It didn't hurt too bad."

"I should have never hit you," Nala cried wiping her eyes with her paw. "I'm so ashamed of myself."

"I deserved it Mom," Kovu said. "After all I was bad."

"No!" Nala cried. "Don't you ever say that Kovu! Nothing you ever could do could make you deserve to be hit. This is all my fault not yours. You are not to blame. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mom," Kovu said. "But don't be sad. I'm ok. Honest."

Nala looked at her son and gently pulled his face towards hers so she could examine it. Seeing that there was no marks on it she smiled and said, "I'm so glad you're not hurt. And I promise I will never hit you again. I love you Kovu." With that Nala gave her son a nuzzle fallowed by a lick.

"I love you to Mom," Kovu said returing the nuzzle. "Can Kiara and I still play with Nuka?"

"Of course you two can," Nala said. "But don't go past the watering hole ok?"

"Ok," Kovu said running into the den. Not a moment later he and Kiara ran out to find their friends.

Once the cubs were gone Sarabi turned to her daughter in law and said, "Ok Nala level with me. What was that about?"

"What are you talking about Sarabi?" Nala asked.

"I'm talking about the reason you struck your three month old son," Sarabi said trying to keeping her voice low.

"Oh that," Nala said lowering her eyes in shame. "Honestly Sarabi I don't know why I did it. I think it was the fact that he disobeyed me..."

"Nala I have never known you to be violent like that," the dark beige lioness said with concern.

"I just couldn't help it," Nala cried. "It's just that sometimes he reminds me so much of Akuma and mainly my father. Most of the time he dosen't but today he really did. I just saw red. I'm ashamed of myself but I sware to you that it will never happen again."

"It had better not happen again," Sarabi lifted her head and said sternly. "Or the next time I'll be forced to tell my son what happened. I'm willing to let it slide this once."

"Thank you Sarabi," Nala said taking in a shakey breath after watching the dark beige lioness head back in the den. Then suddenly the peachy cream Queen felt her unborn cub do a summersalt. "Oh I guess I'm stressing you out too huh?" she said gently patting her slightly expanded belly. "Well I promise you something little one. I will never lay a paw on your brother again."

With a sigh Nala left to do some sun bathing.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kovu awoke with a huge headache. The little brown Prince opened his eyes and immediatly shut them again when the bright light made his head hurt more. Letting out a low groan Kovu snuggled into his dad's side, who he hope was still sleeping. However, his hopes of that were quickly dashed when he heard his father say,

"Kovu are you alright?"

Kovu opened his eyes and looked up at the golden lion. "I'm ok Dad," Kovu said trying to sound convincing.

"Are you sure?" Simba asked looking at his son with concern.

Kiara woke from in between her father's paws. "You ok little brother?"

"Yeah I just go a little headache," Kovu said with a shrug. Then Kovu tried to stand up only to lose his blance and fall back down again.

"I don't think you're ok Kovu," Simba said gently lifting Kovu's head up and looking at him. After a minute Simba asked, "Did you fall down or anything yesterday? Or did something maybe hit you in the head?"

"N-no," Kovu stammered, not wanting Simba to know what had happened.

"Kovu you know you can't lie to me," Simba said. "Now tell me what happened. Did someone hit you?"

Kovu opened his mouth fully prepared to lie but when he saw the look on Simba's face he found himself saying, "I was bad yesterday."

"What did you do?" Simba asked.

"I disobayed Mom," Kovu said. "I did something I shouldn't have and she got mad. But I deserved to be hit. I was the bad one."

"Your mother hit you?" Simba asked shocked that his mate would do something like that. Kovu nodded and so Simba continued, "Kovu we're going to go see Rafiki and make sure you're ok."

"Ok Dad," Kovu said knowing it would be useless to argue with his father.

Simba turned stood and looked at Kiara. "Princess tell your mother that we would be back." Simba saw Kiara nod before he gently picked up Kovu and placed him on his back and began the walk to Rafiki's tree.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Simba and Kovu returned from visiting Rafiki and were met by Kiara and Nala, who had a concerned look on their faces.

"Simba, Kiara told me you took Kovu to see Rafiki," Nala said as she ran up to her mate, who placed Kovu on the floor of the cave. "Is he ok?" Nala asked looking at Kovu with concern.

"He has a concussion," Simba said roughly though he wasn't paying attention to his mate but watched as Kiara ran and embraced her brother.

"Oh my poor baby," Nala said giving Kovu a nuzzle.

"It's not so bad Mom," Kovu said trying to sound reassuring.

"What happened?" Nala asked looking at her mate.

"You can drop the act Nala," Simba said glaring at Nala. "Kovu told me you hit him."

Kiara gasped and stared at her mother with wide orange eyes.

"He did?" Nala asked looking at Kovu who let out a groan.

"Yes he did," Simba said. "And I must say Nala that I am apaled by your behavior."

"Well did he also tell you he disobayed me?" Nala asked feeling her anger boiling up inside of her.

"Yes he did," Simba said still glaring at Nala. "And while I agree that he should be punished there is never any excuse for striking a cub. I thought you and I agreed on that."

"We do," Nala said.

"Obviously we don't," Simba snapped. "Otherwise you wouldn't have done what you did Nala!"

"Simba I already apologised for that," Nala said. "And I sware to you that it will never happen again. I already feel terriable. Please don't make me feel worse by yelling at me. Aren't I getting punished enough by knowing I gave my son a concussion?" By now Nala was on the verge of tears and she looked at her mate, her green eyes pleading.

Simba let out a sigh and said in a gentle tone, "I'm sorry I yelled at you Nala. I know you feel terriable and I believe you when you say it won't happen again."

"Thank you," Nala said with a sniffle wiping her eyes with her paw.

"You just take it easy," Simba said giving his mate a nuzzle. Then he turned to Kovu and said, "You take it easy to son."

"I will Dad," Kovu said with a smile as Simba gave him a nuzzle.

"Good," Simba said. "Now if you'll excuse me I believe a certain princess has her royal lessons."

Kiara giggled before following her father down the rocky slope. Once Simba and Kiara was gone Nala turned to Kovu with a very angry expression on her face, "You just had to tell Simba what happened didn't you?" she snapped.

"Mom I.." Kovu began but he was interrupted by Nala's angry snarl,

"I don't want to hear it Kovu! Ugh just when I thought you weren't going to be a trouble maker you go and prove me wrong! You are just like your father. A trouble making, problem causing pest!"

"I'm sorry Mom," Kovu said with a sniffle.

"Save it!" Nala growled as she turned and stormed away leaving her son very confused.

"What did I do wrong?" Kovu said to himself.

"You did nothing wrong dear nephew," Zira said walking up priderock from the side. "Nothing except be born. Your mother can't get past who your father is." Kovu said nothing so Zira contiuned, "You see dear Kovu your father was a charming lion named Akuma who seen things your grandfather's way. Your mother was jealous that I was named heir, so to get on our father's good side. She suduced Akuma who was your grandfather's second in command and the result was you. However when certain events came to light Nala began to regret her decision and took her anger at herself out on you. So you see this has nothing to do with you. Remember that Kovu. My sister is to blame."

With a grin Zira left and headed off to fetch her cubs.

 _'That can't be true,'_ Kovu thought as he watched his aunt leave. _'But then again it would explain a lot. I'm so confused. I'll ask Grandma Sarafina about it the next time I see her. She won't lie to me.'_

With a heavy sigh Kovu entered the den and layed in a corner. He layed his head on his paws and try to clear all the negative thoughts out of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pirate22, Travass, TMNTTLK lover and SLSPNOUATTLKFan thanks for the reviews. I agree, Zira should mind her own business. Here's chapter nine, enjoy and be ready for a surprisingly twist.**

Kiara and Kovu awoke a few days later with Kovu feeling slightly better. The prince and princess opened their eyes and to their surprise he saw their mother looking down them.

"Morning Mom," the cubs said with a yawn while rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Morning little ones," Nala said. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I feel better," Kovu said. "My head still hurts a little."

"Well I have a special surprise for you and your sister," Nala said with a smile. She reached behind her and pulled out a juicy zebra leg.

"Our first zebra leg!" the cubs cried happily getting to their paws. "Thanks Mom!" With a purr the cubs began to devour the zebra leg.

"Well I felt so guilty about how I treated you two that I felt like you deserve a treat," Nala said. "Besides you need to eat more meat anyways. Once I have this cub I won't be able to nurse you two anymore. By the way I really am sorry I yelled at you both. I was way out of line."

"It's ok Mom," Kovu said between bites. "I was just confused when you said I was like my father. Did you mean Dad or Akuma?"

Kiara looked up with blood on her lighter muzzle with confused orange eyes. "Mommy, who's Akuma?"

Nala shook her head before turning her green eyes on Kovu. "Who told you about Akuma?" Nala was alarmed that Kovu was mentioning the lion that had and is still tormenting her.

"Auntie Zira did," Kovu replied softly.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her," Nala snapped.

"She came to see me," Kovu said. "She told me that Akuma is my father and that you were to ashamed of what you did to admit it."

"Oh she did you, did she?" Nala said with a growl. "Well we'll see about that. Kovu just remember what your father and I told you before. Zira is not a well lioness and you should not listen to a word she says. Understand?" then she returned her gaze on Kiara. "That goes for you too."

"Yes Mom," Kiara and Kovu said at once.

"Are you mad at me Mom?" Kovu added with his head low.

"Of course not honey," Nala said giving Kovu and Kiara a nuzzle. "I'm mad at your aunt for telling you those lies." With that Nala turned and headed off to find Zira.

"Phew I'm glad Mom's not mad," Kovu said turning to face his sister.

Kiara nodded in agreement. "I'm glad too but mommy is right, Auntie Zira is crazy. But everything will be ok now let's finish our breakfast."

Kovu sighed before he and Kiara finshed what was left of the zebra leg before they left to play with their friends.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala had found Zira in her usual spot, only she was on a ledge sun bathing.

"Zira who the Hell do you think you are?" Nala growled her green eyes flashing with anger.

"Well hello to you to Nala," Zira said her voice monotone.

"How dare you tell my son about Akuma!" Nala hissed baring her teeth at Zira.

"Well little sister, don't we have a nasty temper," Zira said.

"Cut the crap Zira!" Nala sneered. "This is the last time I am going to tell you to stay away from my cubs. Or the next time I talk to you there will be blood shed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear," Zira said dipping her head, with a snarl Nala took her leave. "Oh Nala, if anyone should be worried would be you. In a couple of weeks I'll go looking for another mate. Then once I have my back up I can enact my revenge. Until then I'll have to resist to urge to talk to Kovu. But until then I'll contiune to have Nuka hang around the little brat. Then perhaps I'll be able to persuade him to join our cause against his sister, Simba and my beloved sister." Zira said to herself while thinking about the bright future.

TLKTLKTLK

A few weeks past and it was time for Nala to give birth. Since this was her second time doing so the birthing process went much faster and she did at priderock. After about an hour and a half to Nala's surprise, two cubs were born again.

"You have anoder son an daughter," Rafiki announced with a smile placing a small golden yellow and peachy golden bundle between Nala's paws.

"They're beautiful," Nala breathed as she began to clean her cubs.

"I agree," Sarafina said smiling down at her cubs.

"I'm so glad Simba and I have a son," Nala said still cleaning the newborn.

"I couldn't agree more," Simba said as he, Kiara and Kovu came walking into the cave. Simba gave Nala a loving nuzzle and gazed down at his new cubs. "They're perfect Nala," the golden King said as he bent down and gave the cubs nuzzles. "Hey you two come meet your new brother and sister," Simba called.

Kiara smirked over at her dark brown furred brown. "Told you you we would have both."

The four month old prince rolled his green eyes before he came bounding up to his parents with Kiara at his side. They looked at their new brother and sister. "They're so little," Kovu whispered.

It was Kiara's turn to roll her eyes before she smiled at the newborns. "Hey there I'm your big sister and the fluff ball is your big brother. Even though we just met I already think you're pretty cool."

"I'm glad you think so honey," Nala said giving Kiara a lick and a nuzzle.

"So what's their name?" Kovu asked.

"Kion and Kopa," Simba and Nala said together.

"Awesome," Kovu said. "Welcome to the world Kion and Kopa."

At that Kion opened his eyes to reveal light brown orbs that he got from his great aunt on his father's side as Kopa opened her eyes and looked upon her family with big bright green eyes.

"Hey you have the same eyes," Kovu said to Nala with a grin. "You are one awesome little sister."

Kiara scoffed before she and Kovu snuggled next to their mother and admired their little brother and sister.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

The next day all the animals of the Kingdom were gathered around for Kion and Kopa's presentation. Kovu and Kiara watched their brother and sister being held high up for all the animals to see and they couldn't help but smile.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Zira was in her secluded spot along with Nuka, Nero and Vitani brooding. "Look at them all down there," she hissed. "Celebrating the birth of Simba and Nala's spawns. Pathetic."

"Mother," Nuka said nervously. "Can I please go down with my friends?"

"No!" Zira growled casuing her seven month old son to shake in fear. "You may not go down there and celebate with them. If you want someone to play with you can play with your sister and brother."

"But they're no fun," Nuka whined.

"I'm more fun than you Nuka," Nero said jumping on his brother's back and sinking his teeth in causing him to yelp in protest.

"Enough!" Zira shouted causing Nero to immediately jump off of Nuka, his ears pinned to his head in shame. Even though she didn't do anything, Vitani sat with her head low and her ears against her head.

"I'm going out for a while," Zira announced. "You three stay here and don't move until I get back."

Zira turned and walked out of her private den, leaving her seven month old to watch over her younger cubs.

"Why is Mother always in such a bad mood?" Vitani asked after Zira had left.

"She's just angry all the time," Nuka expained. "She really dosen't like King Simba and Auntie Nala but we're not supposed to say anything about it."

"I know that," Nero said rolling his green eyes. "I'm not stupid." When the dark tan cub wasn't going to get anything else from his brother he scampered off to fight with Vitani.

TLKTLKTLK

Deep in the Pridelands, near the border of Western area Zira was searching for something. And that something was another mate. But this couldn't be just any lion. This lion must have the characteristics of her father. As luck would have it Zira didn't have to look very far for one. She saw a very handsome lion with a flowing jet black mane and a rusty brown coat and dark green eyes. _'He's perfect,'_ Zira thought with a smile. _'Just the lion I was looking for. Now the seduction begins.'_ With a look of innocence Zira casually strolled by the lion and "accidently" bumped into him. "Oh I am so sorry about that," Zira said in a false sweet tone.

"It's quite alright my dear," the lion said with a smile.

"I can be such a klutz sometimes," Zira said pouring it on extra thick.

"It's ok," the lion said still smiling at Zira. "Really it is."

"You're so nice," Zira said with a smile of her own. "I'm Zira by the way."

"Ceasar," the lion said never taking his eyes off of Zira.

"Ceasar," Zira said batting her eyes at the lion. "Would you like to do me a huge favor please?"

"What's that my dear," Ceasar said moving closer to Zira.

"Well I have a little problem," Zira said. "You see I want a cub and I haven't been able to find a sutiable mate to have them with and at this point I'm afraid I'll never have a cub. Then I saw you and you're so young and strong. I was wondring..."

"If I would mate with you?" Ceasar said. Zira just nodded causing the rusty brown lion to glare, "I won't be no cub's daddy so you can forget that."

"I will raise him just fine on my own," Zira declared.

"Just as long as we're clear on that," Ceasar said. "What the Hell let's do this."

Zira grinned, before she knew it the mating process began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Carmen738, Travass and TMNTTLK lover thanks for the reviews and more surprises are coming.**

Zira returned to her feeling refreshed. When she seen her cubs she had a brilliant idea to start off her plan. "Nuka, Vitani, Nero. Come here."

"Going somewhere?" Zira asked.

"Do you need something mother?" Vitani asked. Like Nuka, the light tanned cub was always trying to impress her mother.

"I want to talk to you and your brothers before you go play."

"What about Mother?" Nuka asked.

"I want you both to make sure that you get Kovu alone," Zira said simply.

"What for?" Vitani asked confused.

"Just do as I say!" Zira snapped angerily. "Make sure he's near the gorge when the sun is highest in the sky and make sure he's alone. Understand?"

"Yes Mother," Nero, Nuka and Vitani said together.

"And you had better not tell him I said to do it," Zira snapped. "Tell him Nala said to go there. Got it?"

"Yes Mother," the three cubs said together.

"Good," Zira said. "Now run along and have some fun."

Nuka, Nero and Vitani took off leaving Zira alone. _'Perfect,'_ Zira thought with a grin . _'This will give me a chance to get Kovu on our side. He'll think that his mother sent him into a dangerous situation. Then it will only be to easy to convince him that Nala is aganist him. Then once my son is born I will dispose of Simba and Nala's little brats with the help of Kovu and Simba will soon be brought down as well. Everything is going just as I had hoped it would. My father will be advenged and I will take my rightful place as Queen and Nero and my future son will take over as King when they grows up. I knew that he would be quite useful in my quest. Today will be the dawing of a new era. For both of us._ ' Zira patted her flat belly when she thought the last part. Then with an evil cackle Zira turned and headed to the gorge where she could enact her evil plan.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Nuka, Nero and Vitani found their friends who were in the middle of playing tag. The three joined in before Kiara suggested that they go exploring. Vitani looked at her brother to him nod at Kovu quickly. Vitani got the message and approached Kovu and said, "Hey Kovu do you wanna do some exploring? Just the two of us?"

"Why just the two of us?" Kovu asked confused.

"Well my little brother is kind of mean," Vitani said. "And Faida and Nuka are being all wierd. You know how older cubs are. And me, Kiara and Zuri don't really get along. Please Kovu? It'll be cool. We can go down by the gorge. Nuka told me it's really cool."

"Well I guess we can go," Kovu said. "But I really feel bad about ditching my sister and Zuri. Maybe we should ask them to come."

"No!" Vitani shouted startling Kovu. "I mean I just remembered something. Your Mom said we should go down there."

"She did?" Kovu said with surprise. "But she didn't say anything to me before."

"I just remembered she said something about it to your Dad," Vitani lied. "And your Dad told me. Silly me forgot about it. She said that she'd meet you down there."

"But she never leaves Kion and Kopa," Kovu said. "They're to little to be left alone."

"Maybe another lioness is gonna watch them," Vitani said. "Go on you'd better hurry. She said to be down there when the sun is highest in the sky."

"You're not coming?" Kovu asked.

"I'd better not," Vitani said. "Wouldn't want to be in the way."

"Ok," Kovu said as he walked towards the gorge. "See ya."

"See ya," Vitani said as she watched Kovu go.

"Hey where's Kovu going?" Kiara asked walking over with Zuri and Khairi.

"He uh had to go home," Vitani said quickly. "He didn't feel good."

"Oh ok," Zuri said sounding disappointed. "I hope he's ok."

"Me too," Vitani muttered. "Me too." Vitani let out a sigh feeling guilty that she had lied to Kovu and sent him into a dangerous situation. But the little tan cub knew she had to do what her mother said otherwise there would be dire consequences. Meanwhile Kiara looked skeptical, her brother was feeling just fine not too long ago. Something is wrong, and she's going to find out what.

TLKTLKTLK

Kovu had arrived at the gorge and was looking for his mother at the bottom. "Mom?" he called only to hear his own voice echo through the canyon. "Mom?" he called again. Silence. "Hmm that's strange," he muttered. "She's not here. I wonder..." But before he could finish his thought the four month old Prince heard a strange cracking sound. "What the..?" he muttered looking up. To his horror Kovu saw that the dam above was starting to crack. "Uh oh," he said turning around and beginning to run towards the edge so he could climb back up. But he wasn't fast enough and the dam broke sending a rush of water into the gorge sweeping the young Prince away.

TLKTLKTLK

At the top of the gorge Zira had put her plan into motion. She knew the dam was weak at certin points and when she was sure that Kovu was underneath she applied pressure to the wood and caused the dam to break.

"Now's my chance," Zira muttered as she sprang into action. She ran as fast as she could to the edge where she heard her nephew's screams for help. Zira dashed down the side and when Kovu came by Zira reached down and scooped him up and placed him on the edge to safety. Kovu coughed up water and caught his breath.

"Thank you Auntie Zira," Kovu said breathlessly. "You saved my life."

"What in the world were you doing down there by yourself?" Zira asked gently patting Kovu on the back.

"My Mom was supposed to meet me down there," Kovu explained.

"She was?" Zira asked pretending to be shocked. "That's very strange. She knew the gorge was a dangerous place. Why would she send you down there. Unless..." Zira trailed off pretending to be unsure about rather to continue or not.

"Unless what?" Kovu asked.

"No, no. I've said too much already," Zira said.

"No really I wanna know," Kovu insisted.

"Well..." Zira said pretending to think about it. "I really shouldn't say anything but you deserve to know the truth Kovu. You see I overheard you mother telling your grandmothers how much you remind her of our father, Scar. She said she'd give anything to rid herself of that reminder. And on top of the fact that Kion is the going to be the heir to the throne."

"He is?" Kovu said shocked.

"Well he is Simba's biological son after all," Zira said. "So why wouldn't he be the heir?"

"My Mom wouldn't do this on purpose wouldn't she?" Kovu asked his green eyes wide.

"Of course not," Zira said putting her paw around the cub. "But then again she did know about the dam being weak so.. No, no you just put that thought right out of your head." Zira looked at Kovu, who had a worried look on his face. "Oh and Kovu I wouldn't tell your mother about what happened. She might feel like you're attacking her if you say anything. And we both know how she gets when she's angry. Wouldn't want you to get hit again would we now?" Kovu shook his head and Zira said, "There's a good boy. Now you run along home. And remember not a word to Simba either. Ok?"

"Yeah sure," Kovu said soflty. With that Kovu began to walk back home saddened by the thought of his mother trying to harm him.

 _'Perfect,'_ Zira thought with a grin. _'Now that the seed of doubt has been planted all I have to do is wait and plant more doubts in Kovu's head. Then in a couple of months he'll be only too happy to help me. Everything is going just as I had hoped. Soon justice will be done and my beloved father will be advenged. Very soon.'_

Letting out an evil cackle Zira began to walk towards her den to plan more of her revenge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Carmen738, TMNTTLK lover and Travass thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for the late update, been busy with other projects.**

Two months past and Zira had finally received the news that she was pregnant. To her disappointment she had to try two differnet times to get pregnant but she finaly was. But this had also given her a chance to plant more seed of doubt in Kovu's mind, who was now a six month old cub. Today was an especaily important day because it was the day that Kion and Kopa was allowed to play outside the cave for the first time. In the past two months not only had Zira managed to make Kovu unsure about his mother but she had also made sure that Kovu became jealous of Kion and Kiara because he believed Kion was going to be the next King after Kiara if anything happened to the future queen, which was not true. But Kovu didn't know this was a lie and didn't dare ask his parents about this for fear of what they may do. It didn't help matters that as Kovu grew he looked more and more like Scar and Akuma. Kovu had even devolped a tuft of darker brown fur on top of his head, which meant that he would have a mane like Akuma's when it fully grows in. This disturbed Nala greatly and although she tried her best not to take it out on Kovu she sometimes did. Especially when it came to Kiara, Kion and Kopa. Every time Kovu did anything to Kiara, Kion or Kopa, even if it was accidential, Nala would punish him for it. Simba tried to reason with his mate telling her she was being unfair.

"Simba I'm just trying to look out for our cubs' well being," Nala explained.

"Well you're being unfair to Kovu," Simba pointed out.

"Oh Simba Kovu will be fine," Nala insisted. "Besides don't you care more about what happens to Kiara, Kion and Kopa? After all they are your real cubs."

"Kovu is just as much my cub as Kiara, Kion and Kopa are," Simba said with irritation. "And I wish you'd stop with all of the 'real cub' stuff. I love Kovu just as much as I love the other three and I care what happenes to all of them. I also know that Kovu would never hurt his siblings on purpose. And you should too."

"Oh Simba of course I know that," Nala said rolling her green eyes. "But about today. I think it would be better for my mother and Sarabi to show Kion and Kopa around instead of Kovu. Exspecially since Kiara has her lessons."

"And why is that?" Simba asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the ansewer to that.

"Well I just think they should be with adults," Nala said.

"Why Kovu and Kiara never was," Simba said. "And besides Kion and Kopa are so excited about going out with their brother. You wouldn't want to disappoint them would you?"

"I guess not," Nala said. "But still..."

"But still nothing," Simba interrupted. "I know what this is about Nala. You're afraid that something is going to happen to Kion and Kopa if they're with Kovu. And that's crazy and you know it. You're being unreasonable Nala and I want it to stop. Got it?"

"Simba..." Nala began but the look her mate gave her made her stop. "Ok fine you're right. I'm being unreasonable. Kion and Kopa can go with Kovu."

"Good," Simba said. Then as if on cue Kion and Kopa came running up to his parnets with Kiara and Kovu right behind them.

"Is it time to go?" Kopa asked bearly able to keep still.

"Yes my heart it is time to go," Simba said with a laugh. "Now you be careful Kion and Kopa and stay with your brother and sister at all time. Understand?"

"Wait. I thought I was going to have my lessons?" Kiara turned and looked at her father with wide, confused orange eyes.

Simba bend over and gave his oldest daughter a nuzzle. "It was the plan but I have to attend to a herd meeting. In the meantime why don't you help show Kion and Kopa around?"

Kiara smiled up at the golden lion and nodded. "Alright."

"Have fun sweethearts," Nala said giving Kiara, Kion and Kopa nuzzles. The she turned to Kovu and said, "Keep a good eye on them. Don't let them out of your sight for a second. Understand?"

"Don't worry Mom Kiara and I won't let anything happen to them," Kovu said with a smile. "We promise. Ok?"

"Ok," Nala said giving Kovu a nuzzle. "Have fun and be careful. Be back before sunset. Ok?"

"Ok Mom," the four royal siblings said togther. With that the royal cubs left leaving the King and Queen alone.

"Well I have that meeting to attend," Simba declared giving Nala a nuzzle. "I'll see you later." With that the King took his leave. Once he was gone Nala called,

"Hey Timon and Pumbaa come here please?"

"Yes my queen?" Timon said as he and Pumbaa walked towards Nala.

"Would you two mind keeping an eye on the cubs for me?" Nala asked.

"Sure thing," Timon said. "But may I ask why?"

"I just want to make sure nothing happens to Kopa," Nala said. Then she added quickly, "Or Kovu either."

"Got it," Timon said climbing on Pumbaa's back. With that the meercat and warthog were off.

"Oh Nala what is wrong with you?" Sarafina asked sitting beside her daughter along with Sarabi.

"What are you talking about Mom?" Nala asked annoyed at her mother's tone.

"I mean why do feel the need to have Timon and Pumbaa watch the cubs," Sarafina said. "You never did before. Do you really think Kovu will harm Kion and Kopa?"

"Oh Mom I know it's crazy but I just can't help it," Nala said. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that Kovu's been acting strange lately. Almost like he's withdrawing form us. Didn't you say that's what my father did when he was younger?"

"Nala the reason Scar did such things was that he had a family that didn't treat him very well," Sarabi pointed out. "And your treatment of Kovu is exactly the way your great aunt Ania treated Scar. Distant and punishing Scar, or in this case Kovu, for every little thing he did."

"Sarabi has a point Nala," Sarafina said. "Not to mention you've been favoring Kiara, Kion and Kopa over Kovu lately. That's exactly what Ania did. Favored Mufasa over Scar and it drove Scar to the point that he was so jealous he killed his own brother. You don't want that to happen to the cubs do you?"

"No of course not," Nala said her green eyes wide. "Oh Mom you're absolutly right. I'm conditioning my son to be just like Scar. I feel so ashamed. When the cubs get home I'm going to have a talk with Kovu and apoligize for everything."

"That's my girl," Sarafina said giving Nala a nuzzle. "Come on. Let's go for a walk. Some fresh air will do you some good." With that the three lionesses exited the cave for a walk.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara, Kovu and their siblings were walking along taking in the sights of the Pirdelands. While they were walking the four cubs noticed that Timon and Pumbaa were following them.

"Hey guys check it out," Kopa whispered. "They're following us." Kopa indicated Timon and Pumbaa when she said this.

"I know how to ditch them," Kovu said with a smile. "You just gotta outsmart 'em." With that Kovu said in a loud voice, "Come on guys let's go to the watering hole."

"The watering hole?" Kion said wrinkling his nose. "But the watering hole is..." But before he could continue Kovu hit Kion on the side and hissed,

"Just play along."

"Oh," Kion said quietly. Then loudly he said, "Ok! Let's race there."

"You're on," Kovu said.

With that the four cubs raced towards the watering hole. But they instead hid behind a tree. Once they were sure that Timon and Pumbaa had run past them they emerged and headed off to their real distanation which was near the river. Once they had arrived there they saw that Vitani was there trying to catch a fish, along with Tiffu, Zuri and Faida. Once Kopa saw Vitani she ran up to her and said, "Hey 'Tani."

"Hey there Kop'," Vitani said smiling at her friend. "What cha doin'?"

"Kovu and Kiara has been showing me and Kion all the cool things," Kopa said.

"You're such a good brother 'Vu," Zuri said rubbing up against Kovu, who blushed.

"Thanks Zuri," Kovu said standing beside the dark orange cub so that their tails were intertwined.

"Oh please give me a break," Kiara said rolling her orange eyes.

"Oh like you don't do the same thing when Khairi is around," Zuri snapped her dark blue eyes flashing with anger.

"You guys are so strange," Kion said as he Kopa shook their heads.

"For real," Vitani said rolling her blue eyes. Then suddenly Vitani's eyes lit up. "Hey Kopa look at those fish in the river."

"Whoa," Kopa said leaning in for a closer look. "They're so cool. Hey guys check out the fish."

"Kopa be careful," Kovu said pulling himself away from Zuri. "Mom and Dad'll kill us if you fall into the river. You don't even know how to swim."

"Ah you worry to much 'Vu," Kopa said as she continued to watch the fish swim. Then suddenly one of the fish jumped out of the water and hit Kopa in the face surprising her. The peachy golden princess jumped up and took a step backwards slipping on the rocks on the back. "Whoa!" Kopa cried as she fell into the river.

"Kopa!" Vitani, Kiara, and Kion cried at the same time.

Without thinking Kovu jumped into the river in an attempt to save his sister. But the water was deeper than he thought and the rapids quickly pulled him under. But Kovu was able to swim to the surface and quickly swam over to Kopa, who was struggling to stay above water.

"Hang on Kopa!" Kovu cried. "I'm coming!" With that Kovu reached out and grabbed Kopa and began to pull her towards the shore.

"Oh kings I'd better go get help," Faida said as she ran back toward Priderock.

"Kovu grab my paw!" Kiara cried as Kovu was nearing the shore tugging Kopa along in his mouth. Kovu reached out and tired to grab his older sister's paw but he went under everytime. "Vitani, Zuri help me!" Kiara cired.

"What should we do?" Vitani cried panicked.

"Grab my hind paws!" Kiara instructed. With that Vitani and Zuri grabbed the princess' hind paws which allowed Kiara to streatch out more. Kovu tried once more to grab Kiara's paw and this time he succeeded. The female cubs tried to pull Kovu and Kopa to shore but their weight was too much for the two cubs. Suddenly out of nowhere Nuka came racing towards them and grabbed Vitani and together they pulled Kovu and Kopa to shore.

"Good thing I happened to see Faida and she told me what happened," Nuka said breathlessly. "Are you ok Kovu?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kovu said coughing gasping for air. "Kopa!" he cried nudging his sister. "Kopa wake up! Please wake up!" Kovu pleaded.

"Kovu.." Nuka said gently putting his paw on his cousin's shoulder.

"Don't say it Nuka," Kovu said shoving Nuka's paw off of him. "Don't say she's dead."

"What's going on here?" a voice said. The cubs looked up and saw that Faida had returned and had brought Simba with her. "Kovu what happened?!" Simba asked alarmed at his cubs' apperence.

"Kopa fell into the river," Kovu sobbed. "I think she might be dead."

"No that can't be!" Simba cried running over to his fallen daughter. "Kopa wake up sweetheart," Simba said gently nudging the damp cub with his paw. Then the golden King bent down and checked to see of his daughter was breathing.

"Is Kopa ok Dad?" Kovu asked dreading the answer.

Simba looked up at his son and opened his mouth...


	12. Chapter 12

**TMNTTLK lover, SLSPNOUATTLKFan, Smokestar and Carmen738 thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter enjoy.**

Simba looked at his cubs and the other cubs, who was eagerly awaiting his responce. "She's going to be just fine," Simba replied. "She just needs to be examined by Rafiki."

Simba then picked Kopa up and carried her back to Priderock with Kiara, Kovu and Kion right behind him.

"I hope Kopa is going to be ok," Faida said softly. Without a word Vitani got up and began to fallow Simba and her cousins.

"Hey where ya goin'?" Nuka asked his sister.

"To make sure Kopa is ok," Vitani called. "You guys comin' or what?"

"Right behind you," Zuri declared as she and the others followed Vitani.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba had returned to Priderock and gently placed Kopa on the ground. "Oh Kings above!" Nala cried running over to Kopa. "What happened?"

"Kopa fell into the river," Simba explained. "Zazu go get Rafiki," Simba ordered.

"Yes of course at once," Zazu said flying out of the cave at full force.

"You were supposed to be watching her!" Nala snarled turning on Kovu her green eyes flashing with fury.

"I'm sorry Mom," Kovu said his voice trembling. "It was an accident. She slipped."

"A likely story," Nala scoffed. "You're just saying that to cover yourself."

"Nala that's enough!" Simba snapped angrily.

"No Simba it's not enough!" Nala cried. "Can't you see? Kovu deliberately pushed Kopa into the river! He tried to kill his own sibling! Just like Scar did! Who's next Kiara!?"

"No!" Kovu cried. "I didn't push her! She fell. I wouldn't try to hurt Kopa or Kiara!"

"Liar!" Nala growled swinging her paw and catching Kovu in the face causing him to cry out as one of her claws caught him in his left eye.

"Nala!" Simba roared outraged. "What in the Hell has gotten into you?!"

"The little lair deserved it," Nala spat out.

"He's not lying mom," Kiara said after coming out of shock from her mother's outburst and the fact she hit her brother, again.

"Yeah Kopa really did fall in," Kion said. "She was looking at the fish in the river and slipped and fell in. Kovu jumped in and tried to save her."

"He did?" Nala asked her expression softening. She turned towards Kovu and said, "Is that true Kovu?" Kovu merely nodded holding a paw to his injured eye so Nala said softly, "I'm so sorry Kovu."

"Oh just forget it!" Kovu yelled furiously. "You hate me anyways and this just proves it so why even bother pretending you're sorry!" With a growl Kovu turned and ran out of the cave the tears streaming down his face.

"Kovu wait up!" Zuri called running after her friend after apporching the cave with the others.

"Let him be by himself for a while Ri'," Faida said gently. "He needs to cool off."

"I guess you're right Fai'," Jayla said reluctantly sitting back down

"Well I hope you're happy Nala," Simba said glaring at his mate. "Sometimes I just don't understand you at all. Especially with your attitude towards Kovu. And hitting him! In front of the others too! You had better hope this doesn't scar him or so help me it won't be pretty. I better go talk to him."

After giving his mate one last glare Simba began to go after his son. But before he could go anywhere Rafiki arrived on the scene to examine Kopa. Simba decide it was best to stay with his injured daughter. Tiffu, Zuri and Faida left to find Nero and Khairi and tell them what happened and Nuka and Vitani decided to wait in their hidey hole until they recived word on Kopa.

TLKTLKTLK

Kovu had arrived near the gorge where he hid himself in crevasses and began to cry. But the six month old Prince wasn't alone for very long. Soon he heard a voice say, "Why are you so sad little one?"

Kovu looked up and saw Zira staring back at him. "Oh hi Auntie," Kovu said wiping his eyes with his paw.

"Hello there young one," Zira said with a fake smile. "Why are you hiding?"

"There was an accident," Kovu said softly. "My sister, Kopa fell into the river. I saved her but my Mom thinks I deliberately pushed her in and that I would hurt Kiara. She thinks I tried to kill my own sister. Just like my grandfather did. And to top it all off she gave me this." Kovu pointed to his eye, which already had a swollen red claw mark around it which meant it would most likely leave a scar.

"I told you your mother was blinded by hate," Zira said. "Of course she thinks you tried to kill your sister. She always blames you for everything dosen't she? Why should this be any different? She wouldn't wany anything bad to happen to her precious Kopa or Kiara. After all they and Kion are Simba's real cubs and you're just the son of someone she deams a monster and giving you that scar merely proves my point farther."

"Why does she hate me so much?" Kovu asked. "It's not like I did anything to her. And besides I don't think I'm anything like grandfather. I just may look like him."

"She's really just angry at herself," Zira declared. "Because she seduced your father who was close to your grandfather. She wanted what I have and mated with him then regretted it. So she takes out her anger at herself on you."

"That's messed up,"Kovu said as he climbed out of the crevess. "And what's so great about Kopa? Or Kiara and Kion? Nothing that's what."

"You know if Kiara and the other two wasn't around there would be nothing standing in your way of becoming King," Zira pointed out.

"Yeah I know," Kovu said bitterly. "But there's nothing I can do about that."

"Or is there?" Zira said eerily. Kovu looked at her confusion in his green eyes. "We could eaisly get rid of the brats if you wanted to."

"No," Kovu said shaking his head. "I could never hurt my brother and sisters."

"Who's talking about hurting him?" Zira asked. "I'm just stating a simple face. No need to over react."

Kovu opened his mouth to respond but before he could say anything Sarabi came onto the scene along with Sarafina. "Kovu there you are," Sarabi said. "Your parents are worried about you. Why don't you come home?"

"Yeah I'm real sure Mom's worried about me," Kovu scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Kovu dear you know you mother didn't mean what she said," Sarafina said gently. "She loves you very much and she feels terrible for hurting you."

"If you say so Grandma," Kovu said, not buying it.

"Come along dear," Sarabi said as she and Kovu began to walk back towards Priderock.

Sarafina began to fallow them but before she did so the creamy lioness turned towards Zira and said, "Zira you've been warned about speaking to my grandson alone. If I catch you alone with him again I'll be forced to tell Simba and you and I both know what will happen if he finds out."

"Oh Sarafina will you stop with the dramatics?" Zira said rolling her red-orange eyes. "It's really very annoying."

"You've been warned," was all Sarafina said as she turned and headed back towards Priderock leaving Zira alone with her thought.

TLKTLKTLK

Kovu and Sarabi had arrived back at Priderock and had entered the cave. To his relief Kovu saw that Kopa was awake. "Kopa!" he exclaimed running over to his sister and nuzzling her. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"Hey Kovu where've you been?" Kopa asked. Then her green eyes got wide, "What happened to your eye?!"

"I just had a little accident," Kovu said looking at Nala. "But don't worry little sis I'm ok. I just had to get some air," Kovu said. "But I'm glad you're going to be ok. You really scared me when you fell into the river."

"Scared myself too," Kopa said shaking her head. "I'll never do that again. That's for darn sure."

"You got that right young lady," Simba said walking over to the siblings along with Nala, Kiara and Kion who ran over and embraced their returned brother.

"Oh Kovu I'm so glad you're back!" Nala exclaimed running over to her son and pulling him close. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I should have never said those terriable things to you. And I sure as Hell should have never hit you. I hate myself for it. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Mom," Kovu said, although it was the farthest thing from the truth.

"You know I love you very much don't you?" Nala asked looking at her son.

"I know you do," Kovu said resisting the urge to say 'not'. "I love you too."

"We both love you son," Simba said with a smile.

Upon hearing Simab call him 'son' Kovu expression darkened. Simba noticed this and asked, "Kovu what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kovu said softly.

"Come now Kovu if something's worng you can tell me," Simba said. "I'm your father and if anything..." But Simba was cut off by Kovu's angry growl.

"You're not my father!" he cried suddenly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews.**

Simba and Nala's eyes got wide when they heard Kovu say this, "Kovu," Simba began.

Kiara walked over to her brother with wide orange eyes, she stopped a few inches away with a paw still off the ground. "Kovie, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the face that you're my half sister!" Kovu cried then he turned to his parents. "I know the truth. I know that Akuma is my real father. And I also know that's why Mom hates me."

"Kovu," Nala began her green eyes wide with shock. "That's not true."

"Yes it it Mom!" Kovu cried. "Auntie Zira told me all about it! You hate me because you're mad at yourself because you seduced a lion to get close to grandpa and later regretted it! Then you made up a bunch of lies about Akuma and when I was born you took it all out on me! Well guess what Mom? I'm sick of it! It's not my fault that you couldn't control yourself! I didn't ask to be born so stop taking everything out on me! 'Cause I'm not going to take it anymore! And giving me this puts it over the top!" Kovu pointed at his scar when he said this last part. Then the brown Prince continued his tirade shouting, "You want me gone?! Then I'm out of here!" With that Kovu turned and started to leave but before he could take one step he was stopped by Simba, who put his paw on Kovu's tail.

"Hold it right there Kovu," Simba said sternly. "We need to have a talk."

"Hmph," was all Kovu said in reply glaring at Nala.

"Now," Simba said as he bent down and picked Kovu up by his scruff and carried him out of the cave. He looked back at Nala and motioned her to fallow them. So Nala did so after leaving Kiara, Kion and Kopa with Sarabi and Sarafina. The Queen walked with the rest of her family down to the watering hole where Simba gently placed Kovu on the ground.

"Now then," the golden King began. "Let's have a little talk here shall we? Nala would you like to do the honors?" SImba looked at his mate when he said this last part.

"Ok," Nala said taking a deep breath. "I was hoping I'd never have to tell you this Kovu but I realize now that I have no choice. You're right Kovu Simba isn't your real father."

"Gee what a shocker," Kovu muttered rolling his own green eyes.

"I should have told you the truth from the beginning," Nala said taking in a shakey breath. "But you're also right about Akuma being your real father. But you're also wrong about the rest. You see Kovu I.." Nala paused and tried to fight back the tears that formed in her eyes. "I was raped." Kovu's eyes got wide when he heard her say those words. But he said nothing so Nala contiuned, "Your grandfather wanted a healthy male heir. So when Akuma came and offered to help keep challenging males away only for a price, your grandfather agreed. And Akuma found his price, and took it by force with your grandfather's consent."

"You," Kovu said softly still trying to process the information.

"Yes," Nala said sadly.

"And I was the result," Kovu said his voice still low.

"Yes," Nala said again. "But Kovu you have to believe me I never blamed you for what happened to me. I love you so very much."

"But Auntie Zira said.." Kovu began. But the six month cub was cut off by Simba saying,

"Your aunt is not a well lioness son. She really did believe that your mother seduced Akuma to get on your grandfather's good side. She refused to see your grandfather or Akuma for the mudererous monsters they are."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Kovu asked.

"The truth is Kovu," Nala began. "Is that I couldn't bring myself to admit the truth. No one in the Pride knows what happened except for my mother,Sarabi, your Auntie Alika and a few others. I felt ashamed about the whole thing."

"But Mom," Kovu said. "None of this was your fault. Grandpa Scar and Akuma was the messed up ones."

"Oh honey I know all that," Nala said with a small smile. "And I'm so very glad you believe me."

"Auntie Zira is sure one messed up lioness," Kovu said shaking his head is disbelief. "I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry I got so mad. I should have never listened to Zira."

"No honey it's my fault," Nala said pulling Kovu close to her and nuzzling him. "I have been unjustly harsh on you. I'm the one that's sorry. Especially for giving you that scar."

"It's ok Mom," Kovu said with a smile. "I think I get it now."

"Kovu," Simba began. "I'm so glad you forgive us. But you must remember that just because you're biologicaly Akuma's son or Scar's grandson dosen't mean you're anything like them. Understand?"

"Even with this scar," Kovu said looking at his parents.

"Even with that," Simba said with a smile. "Are we ok now?"

"Yes," Kovu said. "Um would it still be ok if I still call you Dad?"

"Of course it would be," Simba said with a smile. "Kovu I'm still your father no matter what. And I love you no matter what. Nothing has changed about that. Scar or no scar."

"I love you too Dad," Kovu said with a smile nuzzling his father. "And I love you too Mom." Kovu gave his mother a nuzzle when he said this last part.

"I love you too my sweet," Nala said gladly returning the nuzzle. "Come on let's go home." With that the Royal Family left and headed back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba, Nala, and Kovu reached Priderock they were met by Sarafina, who came racing down the side looking frantic.

"Oh Simba, Nala thank the Kings you're back!" Sarafina cried her teal eyes wide.

"Mom what's wrong?" Nala asked alarmed by her mother's apperance.

"I'm afraid something terriable has happened," Sarafina cried.

"What happened?" Simba asked trying not to shout for the sake of Kovu, who was staring up at his parents his green eyes wide.

"Zira has gone totaly off the deep end," Sarafina said. "She found out ealier that she miscarried her cub and I guess that set her off because she went ballistic and tried to attack poor little Vitani. Sarabi stepped in and Zira attacked her instead."

"What?!" Simba cried. "How bad is she hurt?"

"Pretty bad," Sarafina said sadly. "But it gets worse."

"Oh please don't tell me that," Simba said closing his eyes.

"When Zira attacked Sarabi the rest of the pride turned on her," Sarafina continued. "They had her backed into a corner. I thought for sure they had her. But suddenly she lunged and plowed through the pride. Before anyone could stop her she ran towards the area where Kiara and the other cubs were hiding and she grabbed Kiara and took off with her!"

"What?!" Simba and Nala both cried at the sametime. "Oh Kings above she'll kill her for sure!" Nala cired her voice shaking. "Simba we've got to find them."

"Already on it!" Simba cried. "Sarafina did you see which way ZIra went?"

"I believe I can help with that," Naanda said walking over with her head low. "I saw Zira heading towards west carrying Kiara in her mouth."

"Then that's where I'm headed," Simba declared running towards the west.

"Dad wait up!" Kovu called as he began to follow Simba. However he was stopped by Nala, who put her paw on his tail stopping him in his tracks. "Mom let go," Kovu protested yanking on his tail. "I have to help Dad find Kiara."

"Kovu you're not going anywhere," Nala declared scooping Kovu up and placing him in front of her.

"But Mom.." Kovu began.

"Kovu," Nala said. "I know you want to help but you have to remember that you're just a six month old cub."

"Your mother is right dear one," Sarafina said gently. "You must leave this to the adults. Can you do that?"

"I guess so," Kovu said with a sigh. Then he looked up at Nala and said, "Can we go check on Grandma Sarabi?"

"Of course we can," Nala said with a smile. With that Nala, Kovu and Sarafina walked up Priderock to check on the former Queen.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira had arrived at the gorge and had walked down to the bottom with a very terrified Kiara with her. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Kiara asked her voice shaking as Zira roughly dropped her on the ground.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Zira asked her orange-red eyes gleaming. "I'm going to kill you."

"B-but why?" Kiara stammered trying to back away from the daranged lioness but failing due to a few pebbles she didn't pay attention to.

"Because you're Simba's daughter," Zira hissed advancing towards the terrified cub. "And I just lost my last chance to have a healthy cub and someone has to pay for it. This wasn't exactly the way I had planned it but you do what you have to do. To bad for you young one. It's a shame you have to pay for your father's sins but alls fair in love in war as they say. Goodbye young princess. Parting is such sweet sarrow." With that Zira raised her paw fully prepared to end Kiara's life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks TMNTTLK lover and Carmen738 for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

When Kovu, Nala and Sarafina entered the cave they saw Sarabi laying in the middle being attended to by Rafiki as Kopa and Kion were sitting by their grandmother's side.

"She should be just fine," Rafiki said as the group looked at him with concern. "But she must rest now. I am sorry you cannot talk to her right now. But you may sit with if you wish."

"Thank you Rafiki," Nala said as she and Sarafina layed down beside Sarabi while Kovu went and sat beside Vitani, who was sitting in the corner along with Khairi, Zuri, Nero and Nuka.

"Hey it's gonna be ok 'Tani," Kovu said sitting beside his friend.

"It's not going to be ok Kovu," Vitani sobbed bitterly. "My mother is going to kill Kiara. She's gone completly crazy."

"None of that is your fault," Kharir said gently rubbing Vitani's back with his tan color paw.

"Yes it is," Vitani cried crying harder.

"Hey come on now don't talk like that," Nuka said pulling his sister towards him.

"But I made her mad," Vitani cried wiping her eyes with her paw. "That's why she attacked me. And that's why Queen Sarabi got attacked and that's why Kiara got taken. So it is my fault."

"Mother is always mad at something," Nuka pointed out. "Trust me sis it has nothing to do with you."

"Really?" Vitani siad looking at her brother.

"Yeah really," Nero added with a smile.

Just then Tiifu came running in looking frantic.

"Where's King Simba?" the creamy cub asked trying to catch her breath.

"Trying to find Zira," Jaha said from her spot next to Faida.

"That's what I wanted to talk to him about," Tiifu panted. "I saw Zira heading towards the gorge. And she had Kiara with her."

"I'm on it," Kovu said running full force out of the cave.

"Kovu wait up!" Kion yelled before he and Kopa ran after their brother before anyone could stop them.

"Guys wait!" Nero and Nuka cried at the same time. But the princes and princess were already gone.

All the yelling caused Nala to look up and noticed her cubs was gone. "Where did Kovu, Kion and Kopa go?" she asked looking at the other cubs.

"Auntie Nala, they went after Auntie Zira!" Jaha cried out, her pale blue eyes wide with fear.

"What?!" Nala cired out her green eyes wide with fear. "Oh Kings above they'll be killed for sure! I've got to stop them!" With that Nala ran out of the cave hoping she wasn't to late to save all of her cubs.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira was fully prepared to kill Kiara, who could only lie there and wait for the pain to come. But suddenly she heard a voice shout,

"Not so fast there!" Zira whipped her head around and saw Timon standing there, along with Pumbaa, with his paws on his hips. "If you wanna get to the future queen then you're gonna have to get through us!"

With that Timon and Pumbaa ran and stood in front of Kiara in a protective stance.

"Oh please," Zira snickered. "You really think you're going to stop me? Out of my way or I will make you!"

"We ain't goin' nowhere lady," Timon said showing no signs of fear.

"We are prepared to fight to the death," Pumbaa said fiercely.

"Have it your way then," Zira growled.

Zira raised her paw, her claws unsheathed and struck Pumbaa in the face sending him and Timon flying to the ground. Zira advanced on the warthog and meercat and struck again drawing more blood. Only this time Pumbaa got a brust of energy and was able to stand and he proceeded to ram into Zira's underbelly his tucks catching her in the stomach. Zira let out a roar of pain and caught Pumbaa by his neck sending him flying into Timon knocking the duo out cold.

"That'll teach you to interfer," Zira hissed. The pale tan lioness then turned her attention toward Kiara. But when she turned around she saw that her niece was gone. "Where did the little brat go," Zira growled. "She couldn't have gone far." She looked down and saw a trail of blood on the ground and followed it knowing it would lead her to Kiara.

But Kiara had managed to run pretty far and had reached the edge of the gorge. _How am I going to climb up there?_ she thought franticly. But luckily for her she didn't have to wonder long. The little golden orange princess heard familiar voices call her name. She turned around and saw Kovu, Kion and Kopa running towards her.

"Kovu! Kion! Kopa!" Kiara cried running towards her siblings. "Am I glad to see you! Zira's gone completly crazy! She's trying to kill me! Help me please!"

"Don't worry sis I won't let anything happen to you," Kovu said before he looked at kion and Kopa. "Or you two either. Come on there's another way up that's not so steap."

The four royal cubs began to run until they reached the side of the gorge where it wasn't so steap. They were just about to climb it when suddenly Kiara felt a sharp pain in her side and she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"Ahhh!" the terrified cub cried out. "Kovu help me!"

"I've got you now you little brat," Zira snarled biting harder into Kiara's side causing the princess to cry out in pain. But Zira's victory was short lived because Kovu jumped on Zira's back biting and clawing along with Kion and Kopa. Zira roared in pain dropping Kiara hard on the ground. Zira whipped her head around and flung Kovu off of her before doing the same to Kion and Kopa.

"What are you doing Kovu?" Zira hissed. "Now's your chance to be rid of her, all of them once and for all."

"I already told you," Kovu growled. "I won't hurt Kiara or Kion and Kopa. I don't care if she's the heir to the throne or not. Kiara is still my sister and I won't hurt her or let anyone else hurt her either. And that includes you!"

"You're a very foolish cub," Zira snapped. "But you were right about one thing. Even with your new scar you are nothing like your grandfather. My father would have had the guts to do what is necessary."

"Yeah," Kovu shot back. "Like murder his own brother. Like I said Zira I won't let you hurt my sister."

"I'd like to see you try to stop me," Zira sneered as she once again turned her attention towards Kiara, who was trying her best to stand but failing.

"No!" Kovu cried out but before he could move Kopa jumped on Zira's back. She dug her claws in and bit as hard as she could into Zira neck. Zira growled at Kopa and tired to throw her off of her but she had a tight grip on her and the more she tried to remove the golden peach cub the more she dug in. Zira slammed herself into the hard rock wall making sure Kopa took most of the impact. This caused Kopa to loosen her grip on Zira allowing her to throw her off of her.

"You'll pay dearly for that you misarable brat!" Zira growled advancing on Kopa, who tried to run away. But Zira quickly grabbed Kopa by her tail and roughly yanked her towards her. "So long dear princess," Zira hissed her red-orange eyes burning into Kopa's green ones. Zira raised her paw fully prepared to end Kopa's life.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba was franticly trying to locate Zira and his daughter but having no luck. Just then the golden King saw Khairi, Nero and Nuka running towards him looking frantic.

"King Simba thank goodness we found you," Nero said panting for breath. "We know where Zira took Kiara."

"Where?" Simba asked giving the boys his full attention.

"The gorge," Khairi said before Nero or Nuka could reply. "And Kovu, Kion and Kopa went there to confront Zira."

"What?!" Simba cried. "They are going to get himself killed!"

"But Auntie Nala already went to help," Nuka said.

"And I'm going there too," Simba declared as he raced towards the gorge hoping he wouldn't be too late to help his family.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, I'm terribly sorry for the late chapter. Been Busy and it got away, but I appreciate all the reviews, faves and follows.**

Zira raised her paw with her claws extended intent on killing Kopa. Kopa shut her eyes tight and waited for the pain to come. Suddenly she and her siblings heard a voice roar,

"Get the Hell away from my daughter you bitch!"

Kopa opened her eyes and saw Nala come flying threw the air and tackle Zira to the ground both lionesses biting and clawing.

"Cubs help your sister!" Nala cried out.

"On it!" Kovu cried running over to Kopa with Kiara and Kion, who was trying her best to stand. "Kopa!" Kovu cried as he and his siblings reached Kopa. "Kopa are you ok?"

"My side really hurts," Kopa said, her voice barley above a whisper.

Kovu went to examine Kopa's side and to his horror he saw a large gash in Kopa's side, which was seeping blood. "Oh man," Kovu whispered. "I've got to stop this bleeding."

The brown Prince looked around for anything he could use to stop the bleeding. Luckily for him he remembered a trick Rafiki had taught him about using mud to stop bleeding. So Kovu gathered some dirt and made a little pile. He couldn't find any water to make mud with so he used his own spit to create the mud. Once he had created enough mud Kovu began to pack it on Kopa's wounds. Once he was satisfied that the bleeding was under control Kovu ran to see if he could help his mother fight off Zira.

However he didn't get very far before he heard Kiara cry out, "Kovu don't leave us alone! Please!"

"I've gotta help Mom," Kovu protessed. Kiara looked up at her brother, her orange eyes pleading. "Alright I'll stay with you guys," Kovu said with a sigh.

Kovu layed down beside his siblings and hoped their mother would be along soon. Kovu also knew that he had to keep his younger sister calm so he talked to her along with Kiara in a low soothing tone telling the golden peach cub everything would be ok. Kovu just hoped he wouldn't be made a liar.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nala and Zira were fighting each lioness out for blood. Nala had gotten the upper hand and had Zira pinned. Zira, however was not about go down without a fight. The pale tan lioness took it upon herself to throw dirt in her sister's eyes blinding the Queen. Zira took this opportunity to kick Nala hard in the stomach sending the Queen flying to the ground. Zira then delivered another blow to Nala's head knocking her out cold.

"Oh Nala," Zira snarled looming over the peachy cream lioness. "It would be so nice to just end your misarable life right here and now but I have cubs to kill first. If Kovu hadn't been so stubborn I'd let him live but sadly he must die along with the rest of your brood. But don't worry sis, you and Simba will soon be joining them."

Letting out an evil cackle Zira made her way towards the helpless cubs.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba had reached the bottom of the gorge and to his horror he saw Timon and Pumbaa laying in a bloody heap. "Timon!" the golden King cried running over to his friends. "Pumbaa! Come guys wake up! Please wake up."

"Simba is that you?" Timon asked weakly opening up the one eye that wasn't swollen shut and looking at the King.

"Yeah it's me pal," Simba said gently. "Don't worry you guys are gonna be ok."

"Don't worry about us buddy," Timon said his voice horse. "You've gotta help the kids. Zira has gone completely over the edge." Then as if on cue Simba heard an ear piercing scream causing him to jerk his head up. "That's Kiara!" he shouted. "Hang on cubs I'm coming." With that Simba ran in the direction of the scream hoping he wasn't to late.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira had reached the area where the royal cubs were. "Ah there you are my pretties," Zira sneered.

Kiara's eyes went wide with fear and Kopa gasped and let out a small whimper.

"I'm afraid you're time is up little ones," Zira hissed. "But don't worry. Your parents will soon be joing you." With that Zira advanced towards the cubs her red eyes gleaming.

"Oh no you don't!" Kiara shouted standing in front of her siblings. She wasn't afraid of her aunt anymore and know what has to be done. "If you want to get to my brothers and sister you're gonna have to get through me first."

"My pleasure," Zira growled as she raised her paw and struck Kiara in the face catching her on her cheek and sending her crashing into the ground.

Dazed the six month old princess wiped away the blood from her scared check and tried to stand only to be met by Zira's paw again. This time she caught Kiara in her side causing the blood to flow. Kiara let out a scream as she fell again to the ground.

"Time to end this," Zira hissed. "It's such a shame that my father's blood has to be spilled yet agian but it's obvious that it has to be done." With a snarl Zira picked Kiara up by her side and bit down as hard as she could causing her oldest niece to let out a ear piercing scream that echoed through the gorge.

Zira could feel Kiara's bones crunch in her mouth as she dropped her limp body to the ground. Satisfied Zira turned her attention towards Kovu, Kion and Kopa, who was shaking from fear. But before she could attack suddenly she heard an ear piercing roar echo through the gorge. The pale tan lioness turned and saw Simba running towards her.

"Better save this for another time," she muttered. "Simba will kill me for sure if he catches me."

With a small growl Zira took off heading back to Priderock to collect her cubs and make a hasty retreat.

Simba reached his cubs and checked Kopa over. "I'm ok Dad," Kopa said. "But I think Zira killed Kiara."

"What?!" Simba cried running over to Kiara who was laying very still. "Kiara," Simba whispered tears coming to his eyes as he saw his daughter's broken body. "Oh Kiara I'm so sorry." Simba shut his eyes as the tears escaped and ran down his face. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you better."

"Dad?" Kopa asked quietly. Simba turned his head towards his youngest cub. "Is Kiara ok? Please say she's ok." By now Kopa had tears coming down her face and she was visibly shaking. Simba went over and gently nuzzled his daughter.

Simba opened his mouth to speak but just then Nala came running onto the scene. "Simba," Nala cried out. "What are you doing here?" Then Nala saw Kopa and the others, "Oh Kopa what happened to you? Where's Kiara?"

Simba loooked over at the spot where Kiara's body laid. That's when the Queen saw her daughter. "Oh Kings above!" she cried out horrified running over to her fallen cub. "What happened?"

"Zira that's what," Simba said wiping his eyes as he joined his mate.

"Is she alive?" Nala asked her voice shaking dreading the answer.

"No Nala," Simba said sadly. "She's dead."


End file.
